Dans ta peau
by tow-minds
Summary: Après un cours de potion qu'ils prennent pour un cauchemar Harry et Draco se rendent comptent qu'ils ont échangé leurs corps,en effet l'esprit de Harry dans le corps de Draco et Draco dans le corps de Harry cela peut causer bien des surprises...
1. Rencontre et Provocations

POV de Draco ch 1.

_Et voilà encore une de ces putains de journées qui vous donne envie d'éclater de rire tellement elle est à la fois stupide et pathétique comme si le monde tournait autour d'un sentiment : la haine, tout dans ce monde m'y appelle que ce soit la voix de ce pauvre déjanté qui tient l'école (putain et c'est ce vieux sénile qui est censé nous former ! Moi je dis On est pas dans la merdeee !), ces sales traîtres qui me font des sourires niais et vont répéter sur tous les toits que je suis le futur Voldemort, ou ces moutons qui me baisent limite les pieds. Seul résiste un appel à ma foutue haine, ce pauvre petit orphelin de Potter-je-suis-délaissé-par-le-monde, ce qu'il peut m'énerver avec ses prophéties, ses amis, ses sourires et son espoir à faire gerber ! Une fois de plus je l'ai croisé dans le couloir a maintes reprises, il riait niaisement avec Miss-je-sais-tout et son copain Weasley je me suis retenu pour ne pas plaquer au sol et lui montrer à quel point il est stupide de vivre dans l'insouciance alors qu'il ne sait pas à quoi il s'est attaqué il y a quelques années à peine en rendant la liberté à Dobby, notre pitoyable elfe de maison (bon débarras, dehors le vieux troll vêtu d'une serpillière mouhahaha) mais ce jour là il a été la goûte d'eau qui a fait déborder la putain de carafe fêlée que mon père à dans la tête, depuis il n'a qu'une obsession : Harry Potter et grâce à lui je n'existe plus aux yeux de mon père que comme un outil pouvant être utile pour atteindre POTTER. _

_Serpentard sait à quel point je peux haïr Potter !_

_Quand je le vois je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de lui encastrer la tête dans le mur le plus proche mais n'empêche que je ne peux pas non plus être du côté de mon taré de père même si tout le monde me prend pour son gentil petit larbin._

_Etrangement alors que je cherché une fois de plus à pousser Potter and co. hors de leurs gonds (qui y a-t-il de plus jouissif hein ?) il ne s'est pas passé ce que j'attendais._

_Je revois la scène comme si j'y été encore :_

_-Dommage que t'ai perdu ta grenouille, vous vous ressembliez tellement ! je savais pas qu'il y avait deux paires de jumeau dans ta tribu de parasites ! m'écriai-je pour Weasly_

Les yeux marrons de poil de carotte virent au rouge, Potter se jette sur moi m'attrape par le col me faisant décoller de 2 centimètres à tout casser en m'appuyant contre le mur le poing en l'air

-Vas-y Potter défoule toi t'en crève d'envie, je le sens jusqu'ici !

-Harry ne fait pas ça, ne t'abaisse pas à son niveau c'est ce qu'il cherche ! s'écrie lamentablement sa copine la sang de bourbe

Je n'ai jamais vu une telle flamme posséder le regard de Potter comme si c'était l'esprit du Mage Noir que je percevait à travers ses yeux. Je sens sa colère comme si elle était mienne et je ne peut m'empêcher de réprimer un rire qui surpris le « Survivant ».

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu trouves de drôle à cette situation Malefoy !

-C'est juste que tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu ressembles à celui que tu cherches désespérément à détruire Potter !

La flamme dans ses yeux menaçait d'incendie quand je vis son poing bouger à toute vitesse et alors que je fermais les yeux en attendant le choc, je me sentais tomber à terre. Sous la surprise j'ouvris les yeux et vit ce que je n'aurai jamais cru possible : Potter avait perdu le contrôle son poing était enfoncé dans le mur dégoulinant de sang a quelques centimètres de là où se trouvait ma tête. Il avait délibérément visé à côté mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne voyais plus cette rage en lui.Alors que Potter restait fixé sur le mur blanc son regard bouillonant et rempli de haine Weasly s'avança vers moi me conseillant de partir, non mais j'y crois pas comment ce sale petit morveux peut-il se permettre de me dire ce que j'ai à faire ! Je me suis levé souriant de la manière la plus dégoutée possible comme si un minable comme lui pouvait dire à Draco Malefoy quoi faire, je fait ce qui me plaît un point c'est tout.

Je me relevais lançant un sort bien assomant à poil de carotte afin qu'il sorte de ma route, Miss-je-sais-tout se précipitant vers lui en criant comme une hystérique ou l'une des malade mentales « soignées » à Ste Mangouste, je m'approchais de Potter et je le sentis frémir quand je me penchais dans son dos pour lui souffler au creux de l'oreille

-Ah mon cher Potter, il faut apprendre à se maîtriser un jour ça te perdra dis-je en laissant ma main lui frôler les hanches

Alors que je le sentais frissoner (de dégoût surement, le pauvre ignard) je me détournais de lui pour partir en cours avec cette vieille sorcière de Mc Gonnagal.


	2. Une mauvaise journée

_**POV de Harry**_

_**Encore une journée semblable aux autres qui s'achève. C'est tous les jours pareil: des cours, je croise Malfoy, des cours, il m'insulte moi ou quelqu'un d'autre, des cours encore et toujours, on finit par se battre, des cours puis je monte me coucher en sachant qu'un cauchemar m'attend derrière les rideaux de mon lit. C'est le même qui reviens a l'infini: j'entends ma mère hurler puis je la voit mourir et je suis impuissant. Mais il me reste deux bonnes heures avant de sombrer de nouveau dans cette horreur alors je repense a ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine dernière, je revois encore la scène:**_

_**Il insultait encore Ron, et je ne me suis pas contrôlé, je l'ai plaqué contre le mur. Il ma dit avec son air arrogant que je n'avait qu'a me défouler Hermionne la grande protectrice de la veuve et de l'orphelin(elle m'exaspère des fois) m'a dit de ne pas m'abaisser a son niveau. Et il s'est mis a rire! Cela a été plus fort que moi je lui ai collé mon poing dans la figure, enfin c'est ce que je croyais jusqu a ce qu'une douleur cuisante me traverse le bras, quand j'ai rouvert les yeux j'ai vu Malfoy au sol et mon poing en sang sur le mur. **_

**_Ron a alors dit a Malfoy de partir. La fouine jeta un sort a mon meilleur ami et en partant il s'est approché de moi et m'a soufflé au creux de l'oreille: « Ah mon cher Potter, il faut apprendre à se maîtriser un jour ça te perdra. »_**

_**et il m'a frôlé les hanches j'en tremblai mais je ne savait pas si c'était du dégoût ou de la haine pure, si ce connard de Serpantard pouvait imaginer a quel point je le hais. On dirait que ça l'amuse de jouer avec mes nerfs et de tourmenter, merde je ne suis pas un jouet et surtout je ne suis pas son jouet. Il doit aimer que je le déteste, je suis sur qu'il en rajoute juste pour voir cette lueur de haine briller dans mes yeux. Comme je vois ce plaisir malsain dans ses yeux argents quand il s'attaque a plus faible que lui.**_

_**Je le hais depuis le premier jour où je l'ai rencontré, il m'avait tendu la main mais je ne pouvais pas accepter après qu'il ai insulté Hermionne et Ron. Puis cela n'aurait rien changer: il est destiné a devenir un magemort et moi je suis censé sauver le monde sorcier. **_

_**Dés le début ce n'était pas possible, on est pas dans un conte de fées c'est pas Roméo et Juliette et je ne vois pas comment cela pourrait l'être: je suis un homme et lui aussi et que je sache nous sommes hétéro, c'est d'ailleurs le seul point commun que nous avons et que nous n'aurons jamais.**_

_**Putain puis en plus il croit me faire peur avec ses sorts a deux balles, non mais je rêve il ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable, moi le (je cite) « pauvre-petit-héros-orphelin-qui-a-survécu-au-grand-méchant-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom »! Quelle blague!**_

_**Pour quoi les gens me prennent-ils? Je ne suis pas le pion de Dumeldore contrairement a ce que certains pensent, même avec cett foutue prophétie je suis capable de rester maitre de mon destin merde, après tout c'est ma vie et je peu y mettre fin quand je le veux (NON je ne suis pas suicidaire mais si c'est tout ce qu'il me reste comme liberté dans ce bas monde moi je dis allons-y gaiement!).**_


	3. C'est quoi ce délire?

POV Draco ch 3.

Aïe !

Par serpentard tu parles d'un réveil !

Je sais pas ce que je fiche par terre, tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis semi-réveillé, semi-habillé, semi-endolori

Je viens de faire un cauchemar des plus insensé ! Alors que j'étais en cours de potion avec notre cher directeur de maison, cet imbécile de Potter à une fois de plus raté sa potion et manqué de faire exploser la salle, le professeur à tout juste eu le temps de transplaner la potion au fin fond du parc qu'on l'entendait exploser ! Après coup je trouve ça bien comique, une fois de plus le brillant Potter manque de tous nous tuer enfin bon, et ce cher professeur a la brillante idée d'ordonner a cet empoté de venir à côté de moi pour que je lui montre comment on faisait une vraie potion (dans cet acte on se demande vraiment de qui ce prof voulait la mort, la mienne ou celle de Potty vu qu'il sait pertinemment qu'on prend un malin plaisir à se haïr mutuellement). Enfin bref, alors que je venais de refaire le mélange à toute vitesse (rien de plus simple) afin de ne rien simplifier pour le gryffi, Snapes ordonna a Potter de refaire ce que je venais de faire. Ce crétin commence à mélanger prudemment et se plante au dernier ingrédient et évidemment le plus dangereux sans nous laisser à Snapes ou moi le temps de réagir, je me rappelle juste après voir Potter tomber de son tabouret en même temps que moi et puis plus rien, néant total, black out complet mais voilà pourquoi je me retrouve allongé sur le sol froid du dortoir !

Tiens c'est étrange, c'est pas mon caleçon ça !

Je devais vraiment avoir la tête ailleurs hier soir, j'ai du prendre un de Blaise voilà tout !

Mais pourquoi mes cheveux volent dans tous les sens !

Peu importe les conditions mes cheveux sont TOUJOURS parfaitement coiffés !

Pourquoi ma peau est bronzée, attends que j'aille à la lumière c'est quoi ce délire un Malfoy ne bronze pas !

-Harry nom de dieu tu vas arrêter de bouger dans tous les sens ! t'est peut-être du matin mais moi je suis une vraie marmotte alors freine un peu sur le je-suis-hyperactif-dès-le-matin steu'plé !

Harry ! ahh par la barbe de merlin qu'est-ce-que c'est que ce bordel !

Mais qu'est-ce-que je fais à moitié nu dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, assis sur le lit de Potter et avec la Belette qui me parle !

Vite la salle de bain, un miroir, mes fringues !

Mais non, mais c'est pas possible dîtes-moi que je rêve…

Je me rappelle pas avoir ni bus ni fumé quoi que ce soit hier soir ! alors pourquoi…oui pourquoi quand je regarde dans le miroir c'est Potter que je vois !

Non je rêve pas je me pince et c'est Potter qui réagit dans le miroir …

Non c'est bien moi, Draco Malfoy unique héritier de Lucius Malfoy un des mangemorts les plus craints de notre époque, serpentard de naissance alors quelqu'un pourrai me dire pourquoi mon corps est celui d'Harry Potter, mon meilleur ennemi !

Il me faut une bonne douche gelée, voilà ce qu'il me faut !

Non je ne peux pas, voyons je ne peux pas me doucher sachant que c'est le corps de Potter que je lave !

Mais que faire alors ? Allez fouiller tout Poudlard pour trouver l'esprit de Potter et lui intimer de reprendre son corps parce que j'en veux pas (coup d'œil dans le miroir quoi que…non mais ça va pas la tête qu'est-ce-que je raconte moi ça va vraiment pas ce matin !) et récupérer mon apparance parfaite de Malfoy (quoi que je dois l'avouer même si ça m'arrache la langue Potty est pas mal non plus !…c'est décidé j'ai besoin de mon corps à moi et…d'une bonne douche froide !) Oui trouver Potter ! enfin me trouver moi, enfin trouver mon corps vu que logiquement si j'ai son corps il doit avoir le mien !

Allez je m'habille vite fait, enfin je l'habille vite fait, enfin je me comprends quoi…merde il est à peine 5 heures du mat' personne ne sera réveillé avant au moins deux heures ! ( fouille dans les tirroirs afin de trouver quelque chose de mettable, oui c'est pas parce que j'ai l'apparence de Potty que je dois être aussi mal fringué que lui quand même !) enfin bon le temps que je réussisse à faire de l'apparence de Potter quelque chose de digne d'un Malfoy tout le monde sera déjà sur le pied de guerre pour le petit déjeuné ! ( trois ou quatre mèches rebelles me retombent sur les yeux malgré tous mes efforts pour les en tenir éloigné) …je serais même peut-être un peu en retard…


	4. Dur réveil pour Harry

_**POV de Harry**_

_**Encore une nuit agitée, je me réveille et je m'aperçoit que je ne suis pas dans ma chambre ou alors la décoration du dortoir a été sérieusement refaite pendant la nuit. C'est quoi tout ce vert? On est chez les Gryffondor pas a Serpantad! Ca me donne envie de gerber. Pourquoi je vois si bien sans mes lunettes moi maintenant? C'est quoi ce bordel? Je me frotte les yeux en pensant que je rêve toujours, je regarde mes mains, mais, mais elle sont si pâles c'est pas normal ça! Je me précipite vers ce qui semble être la salle de bains, je ne sais pas si je dois me regadé dans le miroir de suite mais bon je fonce et je constate avec horreur que ce que je craignait le plus s'est réalisé. Puis c'est le black-out total.**_

_**Quand je rouvre les yeux je vois le soleil par la fenêtre et il est déjà haut dans le ciel. Quel jour on est? Non c'est bon on est dimanche je ne risque pas d'être en retard. Mais je me les gèles moi! Je me regarde et je vois que je suis en boxer et que je suis très pâle! Ho non, ça me reviens maintenant je ne suis plus dans mon corps, mais dans celui de mon pire ennemi!**_

_**Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé par Merlin c'est pas possible ce qu'il m'arrive!**_

_**Je le/me détaille encore une fois il est plutôt pas mal je savais qu'il était musclé a cause du Quidditch, mais a ce point là! Je suis impressionné. Une idée me traverse furtivement l'esprit mais non je peut pas! C'est mon ennemi j'ai pas le droit!Enfin pourquoi pas? NON il faut que je résiste! **_

_**Je me précipite dans la chambre et cherche quelque chose pour me vêtir. Mon choix est vite fait: j'opte pour un jean noir, une chemise blanche et une cravate noire(hé il faut bien que je m'habille a peu prés comme lui non?).**_

_**Je sort de la chambre du préfet le plus discrètement possible. Putain a l'angle d'un mur j'aperçois Pansy qui m'a également vu, je tente un demi tour mais elle hurle déjà aec une vois strident qui na rien d'huamain: »**_

_**-DRAAACOOOOOOOOOO mais où tu étais? Tu fais chié tu m'avait promis de déjeuner avec moi? Non mais tu te prends pour qui? Hein on peu savoir, quand on est si bien, élevé que toit on prévient ou on s'excuse mais on essaye pas désespérément de fuir. »**_

_**Vite Harry réfléchi, vite trouve quelque chose a la Malfoy**_

_**« Wé mais si tu ne me harcelé pas comme tu le fais chaque jour j'en serais pas là! Tu me les brise Pansy! C'est assé clair comme ca? »Wé on dirait que c'est asse clair parce qu'elle repart en sens inverse les points serrés et en pleine crise de rage.**_

_**Bon je reprends mon chemin vers la bibliothèque, il faut a tout pris que je trouve Hermionne.**_

_**Mais si moi je suis dans le corps de Malfoy est-ce que ça veux également dire que cette pourriture est en ce moment même dans mon corps? Ho bordel de merde j'y crois pas.**_


	5. Des retrouvailles houleuses

POV de Draco Ch. 5

J'ai enfin réussi à faire quelque chose d'à peu près potable de Potter mais j'avais raison : je suis à la bourre !

Enfin bon je m'en fais pas trop pour ça vu que personne remarquera rien, Potter est _TOUJOURS_ en retard c'est une tradition chez ce cher Survivant.

_Mary Mother Of God _! (_expression que j'ai entendu ma mère prononcer une fois et qui m'a bien plue_) c'est fou ce que la Belette peut être gonflante dès le matin, enfin il l'est encore plus le matin qu'il peut l'être d'habitude –pour vous dire le calvaire_-, _je sais pas ce qu'il a mais il me colle comme mes groupies me collent, hors Weslaid n'est en AUCUN CAS ma groupie !_ (rien que d'y penser ça me donne envie de vomir) _d'ailleurs pourquoi je pense à ça moi ! AUCUN mec n'est ma groupie car aucun mec ne m'attire !_ ( Je me regarde, enfin je le regarde sous tous les angles dans le miroir une dernière fois et je me demande une fois de plus ce que c'est que cette foutue chaleur qui me tiraille les entrailles à chaque fois que je le vois ainsi) _Mon Dieu ça ne peut pas être possible Draco Malfoy serait-il attiré par son cher ennemi Harry Potter ? Non c'est impossible, foutument impossible, plutôt passer des heures à discuter moldus avec Granger ou me trancher les veines avec un couteau à beurre!

-Bon Harry quand t'auras fini de te mater sous toutes les coutures on pourra peut-être aller bouffer, j'ai la dalle moiii !

_Je lève les yeux au ciel _

-Allez Harry sors de la salle de bain euuhhhh

_Je souffle longuement pour bien montrer mon exaspération et sors finalement_

_Et une vision d'horreur s'offre à moi, la Belette m'attend avec un grand sourire déjà tout prêt pour aller manger_

-La vache mais qu'est-ce-qui te prend ce matin ! ta vu ton look ? On dirai une mauvaise parodie de Malfoy ! Si c'est une tentative de me faire rire c'est raté j'ai trop faim pour ça ! Allez va t'habiller NORMALEMENT, enfin aussi normalement que possible, avant que je ne meure d'hypoglycémie par ta faute ! Et pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? arrêtes c'est flippant j'ai l'impression d'avoir la Fouine dans ma chambre !

_Je souris en manquant de lui répondre « tu crois pas si bien dire ma chère Belette ! »_

Je ressors dix minutes plus tard, déguisé en Potter mais pas trop non plus, j'ai simplement pris un jean un peu déchiré et un t-shirt un peu moulant après tout c'est juste pour le ptit déj' après faudra revêtir nos superbes robes pour les cours de toute manière !

Nous nous (putain c'est fou ce que ça me tue d'utiliser un « nous » pour parler de Weasley et moi) mettons enfin en route vers le petit déjeuner, bien que le spectacle de la Belette qui me raconte sa « passionnante vie » me donne plutôt envie de fuir qu'autre chose et soudain il ose me sortir de mes pensées…

-Dis Harry ça va pas ? depuis qu'on est sortis du dortoir on dirai que tu cherches quelqu'un et t'a pas aligné plus de trois mots d'affilés depuis ton réveil, je peux savoir qui te préoccupe autant? _Dit-il avec un grand sourire_

-Si je te le disais tu me croirai pas _répondis-je avec un sourire ironique_

-Dis toujours_…dit-il en haussant les épaules…_Allez comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

_-_Qui te dis que c'est un Elle?_ ai-je juste le temps de répondre et d'apprécier la mine effarée de Weasley avant d'entendre la Sang-de-Bourbe_

-Mais qu'est-ce-que tu veux à la fin Malfoy ! Tu vas me lâcher oui !

_Je sursaute, Potter, enfin Potter dans MON corps_

-Mais Hermione ! Je te dis que c'est moi Harry, Harry Potter ton meilleur ami depuis notre première année à Poudlard !

-Mais oui bien sûr c'est ça et moi je suis Marie Curie !

C'est à ce moment là que Weslaid et moi arrivons devant eux, Potter (qui je le rappelle est dans mon corps) me voit et se jette littéralement sur moi, sous la violence du choc on finis tous les deux à terre, lui à cheval sur moi pour m'empêcher de bouger et il me fixe avec ce regard qui est d'habitude le mien sauf qu'il y a une différence quand on le (me) regarde bien on voit cette flamme briller dans ses (mes) yeux ce qui n'est jamais arrivé quand j'avais encore tout contrôle sur mon propre corps.

-Tu vas me faire le plaisir de me dire ce qui c'est passé cette nuit, immédiatement ! _vociféra-t-il_

-Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus que toi Potty…_murmurai-je _mais ce que je sais c'est que vu ta position actuelle et la phrase que tu viens de prononcer, sortie du contexte tout ceci peut porter la confusion pour nos chers camarades

En effet un attroupement de Gryffondors et de Serpentards c'était déjà formé autour de nous pour voir de quoi il en retournait, quand il s'en aperçut il me lâcha aussitôt pour me fixer avec ce regard froid et plein de dédain dont moi seul était capable jusqu'ici, j'y crois pas Potty me prend de haut ! c'est qu'il apprend vite le gamin oui ! _ce qui ne peut m'empêcher de laisser échapper un sourire plutôt fier –allez savoir pourquoi-_

Je m'approche de lui sous le regard ahuri des autres je passe ma main autour de ses hanches collant ainsi son corps (mon corps) contre le mien (enfin le sien) pour lui chuchoter au creux de l'oreille

-Rendez-vous ce soir à la lisière de la forêt interdite, que je sache le danger ne t'as jamais effrayé, ça tombe bien on est deux. Tu veux des détails sur ce que je sais, j'en attends autant de toi, en attendant tâche de ne pas gâcher ma vie sociale en traînant avec n'importe qui, reste avec les serpentards vu que tu toi l'accepter, étant moi tu n'as pas d'autre choix…ne fais pas ce que je ne ferai pas Potty ! Et en attendant ce soir mon choux, et n'oublie pas une chose_ dis-je en me frottant la nuque de ma main libre_ il serai vraiment dommage que tu abîmes ton propre corps, **je suis toi Potter ! **_Concluais-je en lui donnant une légère tape sur le torse._

Alors que je m'éloignais pour aller vers la grande salle je ne pouvais m'empêcher de remarquer l'air traumatisé des élèves –ça leur passera, tu parles quand Dumby ,ce vieux sénile nous aura exposé une de ces nouvelles à la con durant le déjeuner tout le monde aura oublié ma main sur mes hanches ..euh.. sur ces hanches- Oui mes chers pions vous n'avez pas rêvé Potter a bien touché Malfoy sans que le sang ne coule ! et Ô joie ! Ô désespoir ! Ô tristesse ennemie il lui a même murmuré quelque chose ! Mais quoi donc ? ah ah ça vous intrigue hein bande de fouineurs, et vous avez bien raison après tout et si ce n'était ni des menaces de mort, ni des sors impardonnables qu'ils se sont murmurés ,mon dieu cela voudrai-t-il dire que Potter et sa Némésis peuvent se parler sans se frapper dessus ! Je dois l'avouer, moi-même j'en suis plutôt surpris, d'autant plus que j'ai senti les léger frissons qui parcouraient le corps de Potty enfin ce qui était avant mon corps lorsque nous étions ainsi collés…et même si ça me tue de devoir le dire, j'ai l'impression de pas y être non plus tout à fait insensible, mais qu'importe nous trouverons bien un moyen de retrouver nos corps respectifs !…en attendant **je suis dans le corps, dans la vie d'Harry Potter**, le Sauveur de notre chère planète…

_P.S : Je suis bien content d'avoir fait de la musculation pendant l'été, ce truc de moldu, je vois que ça porte pas mal ces fruits, c'est plus visible…de l'extérieur._

_Alors voilà le Ch.5/POV de Draco, j'esprère que ça vous a plu ! n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour dire ce que vous en pensez !_

_Je tiens à préciser que nous sommes deux à écrire cette fic, Lucille qui écrit les POV de Harry et moi-même (oui oh fet je me présente, moi c'est Lysiane lol) qui écrit les POV de Draco donc voilà à très très bientôt pour la suite vu que le prochain chapitre sera évidemment un POV de Harry on se retrouve au chapitre 7 les amis !lol_


	6. Laisses tes mains sur tes hanches

POV de Harry Ch.6

Hermione, Hermione, elle doit être à la bibliothèque j'y cours tout en ralentissant et sans oublier de jeter un regard condescendant a chaque élève que je croise, ce n'est pas de bon coeur mais il faut bien que je me comporte comme Draco.

J'arrive enfin a la bibliothèque et je trouve 'mione à une table entourée en tout et pour tout de gros bouquins sur tout un tas de choses compliquées, c'est bien elle ça!

Je m'avance vers elle, arrivé à sa hauteur elle lève la tête d'un livre sur les pierres et me voit:

« Tien Malfoy que me vaut cet honneur?

-Hermione, est-ce que c'est possible d'être dans la corps de quelqu'un et que cette personne soit dans ton corps?

-Pourquoi tu viens ME demander ça? Ne suis-je pas qu'une-sale-sang-de-bourbe?

-Mais Hermione si je te demande ça c'est parce que c'est probablement ce qui mes arrivé cette nuit! Mionne c'est moi Harry, mais dans le corps de Draco!

-Oui... »

Elle se lève rassemble ses livre et quitte la salle. Le temps que je le réalise elle est déjà loin je dois couri pour la rattraper et les élèves me regardent bizarrement. Je la rattrape et la supplie de me croire:

« Hermione, ton père est dentiste

-Oui mais ça ne me prouve pas que tu est Harry tout le monde est au courant de ça!

-Merde a la fin!

-Mais qu'est-ce-que tu veux a la fin Malfoy! Tu vas me lâcher oui! »

Ho putain il est là! Mon sang ne fais qu'un tour et je me jette sur lui enfin sur moi j'arrive pas a croire que cette pourriture de futur mangemort soit dans mon corps! Le choc est violent je n'ai pas bien conscience de la force du corps de Malfoy, nous sommes projetés au sol, je suis sur lui et je le matin de façon qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper:

« Tu vas me faire le plaisir de me dire ce qui c'est passé cette nuit immédiatement! »

Il me fait remarquer que la phrase que je viens de prononcer et la position dans la quelle nous sommes peut porter a confusion, d'autan plus qu'un groupe composé d'élèves de Serpentard et de Gryffondor s'est formé autour de nous.

Je me relève et le regarde avec toute la rage tout le dégoût et tout le mépris qu'il m'inspire, il réagit bizarrement, oui il sourit! Ca doit lui faire plaisir de voir la tête qu'il a a longueur de journée.

Qu-est-ce-qu'il fabrique pour quoi il m'attrape par les hanches? Il me donne rendez-vous a la lisière de la foret interdite ce soir et me conseil de me comporter comme il le ferait si je ne veux pas retrouver mon corps en mauvais état.

Il me lâche enfin et je me dirige légèrement déstabilisé, parce qui viens de ce passer, vers la grande salle. Les élèves autour de nous se dispersent rapidement et ont l'air choqué, c'est asse marrant de voir que l'on peut produire un tel chamboulement chez les personnes sensibles!

Je trouve que le corps de mon pire ennemi est pas mal foutu!Oulà Draco déteint sur moi!


	7. Chocolat chaud ou glaçons?

POV de Draco

Ch.7

J'aurais jamais cru qu'un seul et unique déjeuner dans la peau de Potter puisse être aussi crevant ! Après notre rencontre dans le Hall, je suis allé bien sagement déjeuner…au côté des Gryffondors ! _Mary mother Of god_ c'est encore pire que dans tous mes cauchemars ! C'est pire qu'un poulailler aux heures de pontes !

« -Oh, Harry tu sais pas le rêve que j'ai fais cette nuit ? _me demande une pitoyable groupie de première année_

-Non j'en sais rien et pour rien te cacher, je m'en tape royalement!

La morveuse repart avec les larmes aux yeux, ohhh pauvre chéérriiieee ! C'est sa faute faut me foutre la paix le matin, les serpentards eux au moins le savent : je suis pas du matin…à vrai dire je suis pas non plus du midi et encore moins du soir mais c'est pas une raison pour venir perturber mon repas merde ! C'est une annonce officielle mes chers Gryffis le prochain ou la prochaine qui me dérange sans raison je lui fait la peau, on ne perturbe pas le petit déjeuner de Draco…euh de Harry Potter sans raison !

-Harry ! mais qu'est-ce-qui te prend à la fin ! c'est la troisième de tes admiratrices que t'envoi balader ,en restant polie, en moins de quinze minutes ! _me dit Miss-je-sais-tout_

-Elles me les brisent à la fin ! on ne peut donc pas bouffer tranquille chez les gryffondors, c'est trop demander !

-Non c'est sûr mais d'habitude, tu te contentes de les écouter te raconter leur petite histoire remplie de sous-entendus comme quoi tu est fais pour elles avant de leur souhaiter une bonne journée avec un grand sourire et de quitter la table galamment !

Ah Potty et son grand cœur ! Dès le matin il faut qu'il soit sympathique avec tout le monde c'est quand même incroyable, ce type ne s'énerve donc jamais ? ne perd jamais patience ? est toujours aussi tolérant avec tout le monde ?…Je sais définitivement pas comment il fait à sa place j'aurais déjà jeté tous ces gryffondors dans un cachot voisin à celui de Rogue, ou je les aurais donné comme petit déj' aux créatures dans le lac !(rien que d'imaginer la scène j'en ai l'eau à la bouche –sans aucun mauvais jeu de mots-) Mais non Saint Potty est toujours respectueux de tous…ce mec sera toujours une énigme pour moi y a pas à dire !

-Eh bien peut-être qu'aujourd'hui j'ai pas envie d'être galant tout simplement, j'ai simplement envie de finir ce fichu repas en paix, ça te parai concevable de la boucler pendant disons…allez dix minutes ?

Granger me regarde avec des yeux de merlan fris, à la voir on dirai que je viens de lui annoncer que finalement Potter à changé d'avis qu'il a plus envie de défendre le monde, qu'il préfère les laisser tous crever pour aller se dorer la pilule à Haïti. L'avantage c'est que j'ai du la vexer et qu'elle me tire la tronche _Ah comme j'aime ce silence !_ et en plus j'ai un bonus : la tronche de Weasley, oh c'est qu'il est pas content le gryffi ! _bouhhh j'ai peeeuuurrr arrête de me regarder comme ça ! _C'est qu'il a l'air vraiment troublé ! Mon dieu son idole, Saint Potty ne serai-t-il pas un ange !

Je sens un regard insistant dans mon dos

-Harry je sais pas pourquoi mais la Fouine arrête pas de te reluquer et il est vraiment pas discret ! m'informe la belette

Je hausse un sourcil et me retourne discrètement pour vérifier, en effet « Malfoy me fixe » et ce n'est pas un regard tendre, merde il a dut tout entendre…il voit que je le regarde également et détourne la tête. J'entends Blaise lui demander s'il est sûr d'aller bien, il chasse la question d'un geste de la main et envoie grossièrement promener Pansy quand elle lui demande ce qu'il fait le soir même et lance un regard noir à un première année qui ne s'était pas tût au bon moment, diantre c'est qu'il m'impressionnerai _PRESQUE_ le bougre ! _(oui il en faut quand même plus que ça pour impressionner un Malfoy comme moi !)_

J'entends ce connard de Crivey crier mon nom enfin celui de Potter, je finis donc rapidement mon déjeuner en espérant pourvoir partir avant qu'il n'arrive mais trop tard

_-_Oh Harry tu est là ! je t'ai cherché partout je me demandais où tu pouvais être_ ! s'exclama-t-il avant de me prendre en photo avec ma fourchette à la main_

Là ça en est trop, je n'ai jamais pu supporter Crivey, rien à voir avec Granger, Weasley ou même Potter, non Crivey c'est le mec à qui je fais une allergie par dessus tous les autres. Toujours à jouer les petits toutous de Potty , avec son putain d'appareil photo autour du coup pour « immortaliser tous les moments importants » (c'est vrai qu'avoir une photo de Potter mangeant des œufs brouillés c'est C-AP-I-T-A-L) tout le temps à le coller, à le draguer naïvement et le pire c'est que cet imbécile de Survivant ne s'en est même pas rendu compte !

A vrai dire Potter n'est pas quelqu'un qui comprend vite pour ces choses là, je crois que si j'étais homosexuel et si j'étais attiré par lui il ne s'en rendrai pas compte à moins que je le bloque dans un recoin sombre pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche !

Mais comment j'en suis arrivé là moi ?…

ah oui ça y est j'y suis,…

_Crivey je vais lui faire la peau !_

Je remue légèrement mon chocolat encore brûlant dans ma tasse, et je remarque que Crivey est en train de se faire draguer par Finnigan non non je ne rêve pas Finnigan assis à deux places à peine de moi fait une déclaration à cet abruti ! Alors que je me réjouissait d'avance de ne pas aller à leur mariage, Crivey se tourne vers moi et dit

_-_Désolé Seamus mais c'est Harry qui m'intéresse !

Et là malgré moi mon poignet à fait un mouvement pour un qui a envoyé le contenu de ma tasse remplie en plein dans le visage de cet ahuri qui laisse échapper un cri de surprise et un peu de douleur aussi je suppose vu la température du liquide!

-OoOoPs bah mince alors j'ai vraiment pas fait exprès, désolé Colin c'est parti tout seul !

Et je vois à ce moment là Potter se lever d'un coup en prenant un glaçon pour le fourrer dans la bouche de Pansy

-Tiens prend ça en attendant de prendre une bonne douche froide, ça calmera tes hormones !

Tous les serpentards le (me) regarde avec un air à la fois surpris mais vraiment amusé, moi même je n'arrive pas à retenir un rire, depuis le temps que je rêvais de faire ça !

Potter à du m'entendre rire car il se tourne légèrement vers moi et me souris…Non non je ne rêve pas Harry Potter actuellement prisonnier du corps de Draco Malfoy sourit ! et il me souris à…moi ! Et je dois avouer que j'en ai complètement oublié Crivey qui en rajoute et se tord de douleur à côté de moi pour que je le remarque, tout ce que j'ai envie de lui dire c'est _« Crivey ta gueule, souffres en silence s'il te plaît»_

Merde, la Belette a du voir que je fixais un peu beaucoup trop intensément mon autre moi car il me sort ENCORE de mes pensées (s'il continue je vais sortir les siennes pensées et foi de Malfoy il ne se rappellera même plus de son nom) en toussotant pour me murmurer une fois que je le regarde

-Par pitié Harry je t'en supplie, par la barbe de Merlin, par Gryffondor dis-moi que celui qui te préoccupe n'est pas Malfoy ! Si tu veux marrie toi avec Crivey, paxe -toi avec Neville et prend Finnigan comme amant mais je t'en supplie…_PAS LUI_ ! Je me doutais un peu qu'il t'attirait après le jeu qu'on avait fait à noël chez moi quand George t'a demandé par quel mec tu te laisserai séduire éventuellement et qu'à notre plus grande surprise tu avais répondu Malfoy mais pitié dis-moi qu'il ne t'obsède pas…enfin pas plus que d'habitude !

Je le regarde sûrement avec des yeux ronds , les deux sourcils en l'air et tant qu'à faire la bouche ouverte ce qui trahi mon étonnement, alors comme ça Potty se laisserai volontiers séduire par moi…un hétéro convaincu ? apparemment pas si convaincu que ça vu qu'il se laisserai volontiers aller avec moi…voilà qui est intéressant ma foi !…et je remarque que la foutue chaleur qui m'envahit quand je le (me) vois dans un miroir a apparemment doublé depuis quelques secondes, bordel moi aussi je vais avoir besoin de glaçons si ça continue !

-Oh Harry tu m'écoutes ?

-Hein ? quoi ? euh…bah…c'est que…euhh

-Ouah encore plus bavard que d'habitude le Survivant quand on parle de quelque chose qui le touche directement !

-Mais non c'est pas vrai, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles !

-Ouai bien sûr c'est ça et moi je suis Dumby !

-T'as pas besoin de ça mon vieux t'est déjà sénile ! dis-je avec un sourire narquois

-Ah ah ah très drôle, t'as fais l'école du rire pendant les vacances !

-Euh Harry…_murmura Crivey en posant sa main sur mon épaule_

Putain je l'avais oublié celui-là, il a intérêt à enlever sa main avant que je l'arrache… 

-Mais mon draco d'amûûûûûrrr ! _entends-je Pansy prononcer_

Crivey passe sa main sur ma taille en hésitant mais cette fois s'en est trop, je me lève violemment pour me diriger vers la porte mais malheureusement pour moi Potter à la même idée et on se cogne l'un contre l'autre

-Putain Po.. euh Malfoy regardes où tu marches j'en ai marre que tu me rentres dedans !

Je le vois rougir_ (enfin autant qu'un Malfoy peut rougir c'est à dire que seul un connaisseur peut le remarquer) _et je me précipite vers la porte et la pousse violemment suivi de près par Potter quelques secondes plus tard mais j'entend quand même mes amis à serpentard et les amis de Potter dire d'une même voix :

_**-La vache il est d'une humeur massacrante ce matin ,on dirai qu'il est possédé ! **_


	8. Bruits de couloirs

POV de Harry Ch.8

Mais de quel droit il envoie balader mes « admiratrices »? Et il se permet de faire de même avec Hermione! C'est pas possible ça, il donne des conseil mais pour les appliquer bonjour!Je ne mettais pas rendu compte que je le fixait jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne, je remet la tête dans mon assiste. Et voilà Blaise qui s'emmêle:

« Tu est sur que ça va?

-... »je me contente d'un geste de la main.

Ho non et v'la l'autre excité qui commence a me harceler!Je parle bien évidement de Pansy:

« Dit Dracooo tu fais quoi ce soir?

-Ca ne te concerne pas et puis même si je faisait rien tu ne serait pas invité, puis tu me tape sur le système à la fin! Merde! » Ho pauvre chou elle a l'aire toute étonnée, je me demande bien comment il fait pour la supporter!

Qu'est-ce-qu'il veut lui? Je lance un regard noir a un 1ere année qui essaie de ma parler.

Ho mais qu'entends-je qu'ouïs-je? La douce voix nasillarde de ce cher Colin! Que Draco doit être heureux d'être a ma place en cet instant! Ah tien la voix s'est transformé en cri je suppose qu'il en a eu asse!

« Dracoooo? »Putain elle revient a la charge celle-là 2 vents dans la même matinée ça lui suffit pas? Elle me gave, c'en est trop je chope le 1er truc froid que j'ai sous la main et lui fourre dans la bouche, il se trouve que c'était un glaçon:

« Tiens prend ça en attendant de prendre une bonne douche froide, ça calmera tes hormones ! »

Toute la table regarde la scène amusé et a la fois choquée, et j'entends un rire qui m'est familiers, oui oui s'agit bien de mon rire!je me retourne et me voit littéralement mort de rire!

Bon ça suffit je me tire. Et je ne suis pas le seul, je sort de la salle accompagné de mon corps.

Nous sommes tous les deux dans le couloir, et je suis tout rouge, enfin le visage de Harry est tout rouge. Je me demande bien ce qu'il s'est passé mais je me contenterai d'un:

« Comment tu fais pour supporter Pansy?

-C'est simple!

-Vraiment?

-Oui, je ne la supporte pas! Mais toi tu fais comment pour être gentil avec tout le monde dés le matin?

-Ben je suis un peu obligé! Pourquoi? Ca s'est mal passé avec certaines personnes? » Je lui demande ça tout à fait innocemment avec un grand sourire,enfin j'espère.

Et lui se contente d'un rire mesquin et me regarde. J'enchaîne:

« Tu as eu l'air surprit a un moment tout a l'heure.

-Ha tu trouve?

-Qu'est-ce que Ron tas dit?

-Ha parce qu'il ma parlé? J'avais pas fait attention!

-Sale fouine menteuse!

-Si ça te fait plaisir... »

Il part de son coté pendant que moi je cherche un endroit où être tranquille mais on dirait que c'est impossible dans ce château! Déjà des serpentard sortent de la grande salle et viennent vers moi pour me traîner au cours préféré de Draco, j'ai nommé le Cour de Potions matière où la fouine éxele; c'est Rogue qui va être surprit. Hé oui on ne pas dire que je sois un as en potions, je suis même un cancre, pas autan que Neville mais quand même!


	9. A quoi je pense!

POV de Draco / Ch. 9

Il est dix heures, je dois sortir de la bibliothèque pour aller retrouver la Belette et Miss-je-sais-tout pour le cours de potion, l'un de nos seul cours de l'année en commun avec les gryffis enfin avec les serpentard, enfin je me comprend quoi !

Je rassemble mes bouquins et me dirige à pas lents et traînants vers les cachots, notre salle de cours à l'image de notre cher professeur. Le point commun ? il sente tous les deux le renfermé ! enfin sans vouloir être cynique ni quoi que ce soit vu que j'apprécie beaucoup Severus qui est mon parrain !

Les voilà qui m'interpellent

-Harry, enfin on a bien cru que t'allais pas venir ! _s'exclame Granger_

-J'aurais peut-être mieux fait…_murmurai-je en voyant Potter rentrer dans la salle en me jetant un coup d'œil au passage_

Eh oui mon cher Potty tu vas devoir passer ce cour au premier rang assis entre Blaise et …Pansy (vous allez me traîter de sadique mais j'en jubile d'avance mouhahaha…hum hum je disai donc..) mais ne t'en fais pas Potty ton calvère ne sera pas plus grand que le mien, moi qui vais être bloqué entre la Belette et sa copine qui vont passer leur temps à se passer des mots doux dans mon dos pour que « je ne m'aperçoive de rien »…pauvres naïfs il en faut plus que ça pour tromper un Malfoy ou même un Potter…

Nous prenons place, je me retrouve au dernier rang près de la fenêtre ce qui me fait très bizarre moi qui ai l'habitude d'être le studieux-élève-du-premier-rang je me retrouve dans la peau du cancre-de-fond-de-salle, et en plus j'ai devant moi Finnigan qui tente désespérément de déclarer son incendie à Crivey (qui est évidemment pile devant moi ) et Londubat.

Ouah Mesdames et Messieurs quelle belle rangée d'andouilles quand même !

La vache chez les Gryffi on se croirai dans _un zoo_ ! Londubat _le manchot_, Crivey _la carpe (oui toujours la bouche ouverte)_, Finnigan _le lamantin (qui passe son temps à gémir)_ , Weasley _la belette (bien sûr), _Granger _le singe savant _et pour finir en beauté Potter _l'autruche de service (tout le monde me tourne autour, je suis une icône, je manque de me faire violer tous les matins par une bande de harpies affamées mais JE NE VOIS RIEN)._

-Pourquoi tu souris Harry ? _me demande la belette_

-Qu'est-ce-que tu m'enmerdes, je te demande pourquoi ta l'air con en permanence moi ?

Oops j'ai vexé la belette, alors c'est facheuuuuuuuuuuux ! Vilain Draco vilain !

-Bon maintenant terminé les jacassements et les piaillements en tout genre, le prochain que j'entends il prend la porte ! _s'exclame notre professeur_

-Mais Monsieur la porte est en béton armé comment voulez vous qu'on la prenne elle est beaucoup trop lourde pour nous ! _dit Weasley avec un sourire narquois_

-50 points en moins pour Gryffondor, d'autres remarques de ce genre ?

-Non monsieeeeuuuuurrrrrrrrr répondent en cœur les Gryffi sous l'œil affligé (mais toujours amusé) des Serpentards

-Bien nous allons donc pouvoir commencer le cours dans ce cas ! _dit Rogue le visage crispé de dégoût envers les gryffondor_

Aujourd'hui nous étudierons une potion qui permet à deux personnes (à condition quelles la boivent en même temps) de lire les pensées de l'autre pendant une période donnée mais cela ne peut durer au maximum que deux jours.

-C'est déjà pas mal ! ça suffit pour dire à une fille tout ce qu'elle rêve d'entendre et la convaincre que vous êtes l'homme idéal ! _s'exclama Blaise_

-Tu rigoles ou quoi ? pour qu'une fille croit que t'est l'homme parfait faudrai qu'elle soit en même temps bourrée, shoutée, aveugle, sourde et de préférence qu'elle est le nez bouché pour pas sentir ton eau de cologne ! _m'exclamai-je avec un grand sourire pour mon ami_ _qui à l'habitude que Malfoy casse ses illusion mais…pas Potter et j'avais légèrement oublié pendant quelques secondes qu'il ne le prendrai sûrement pas de la même manière venant de notre ennemi commun dont j'ai l'apparence…_

Potty me regarde d'ailleurs comme si j'étais devenus complètement cinglé, que je m'étais fais attaquer par une horde de détraqueurs en furie et qu'ils m'avaient tour à tour roulé une pelle pour m'ôter définitivement toute trace de lucidité.

-50 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! _s'exclame Rogue avec un regard meurtrier envers moi.._

mais c'est vrai que lui non plus ne me reconnai pas, il me prend pour Potter ça risque d'être comique…

Mais avant même que j'ai le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit Blaise se jette sur moi et me donne un violent coup de poing dans la machoire mais avant qu'il ai le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre Potter (enfin moi) l'attrape par derrière et le bloque afin qu'il ne puisse plus me toucher sous le regard interrogateur de Blaise

-Draco mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu vas quand même pas protéger la Balafré ?

-On peut détester une personne mais il arrive un moment où il faut apprendre à se contrôler mon ami, si tu n'arrives pas à maîtriser tes pulsions c'est que tu ne dois pas être beaucoup plus évolué que nos ancêtres qui avaient peur du feu…

-Parce que pour toi Potter c'est un feu ?

Potter hausse un sourcil, me fixe intensément son regard plongé dans le mien et murmure

-C'est une question de point de vue par moment ce serai plutôt de la glace, tout est relatif !

(Il hausse les deux sourcils quand il prononce le mot glace pour bien me signifier que ce mot m'est destiné personnellement)

-T'as fumé quoi avant de venir en cours Malfoy ? _lui souffle-t-il_ A t'entendre on dirai que tu vas séquestrer Potter dans le cachot d'a côté !

-Non t'en fais pas…les cachots sont trop humides et froids ont risquerai de tomber malade ! _dit-il avec un petit sourire traduisant l'ironie de sa voix_

Blaise fait une grimace et secoue la tête

-T'as toujours été doué pour me foutre des images dignes d'un film d'horreur dans la tête !

-Bon comme je ne veux plus de ce cirque Mr Potter vous allez me faire l'insigne honneur d'échanger votre place avec Mr Zabini afin que je puisse mieux vous avoir à l'œil !

-Personnellement je préfèrerai l'avoir autrement qu'à l'œil ! _dit Potter_

Rogue pris comme tout le monde par surprise sursauta et haussa un sourcil face à cette allusion

-Mr Malfoy faîtes en sorte que vos attaques envers Potter restent hors de cette salle ou veillez à ce que je ne les entende pas.

Potter me fixe d'une manière étrange, il n'a pas de marques de haine, de dégoût mais un truc spécial je ne saurai vous dire quoi mais c'est…flippant (mais plutôt excitant je l'avoue, de toute façon chez moi la peur et l'envie ont toujours été extrêmement liées)!

-Mr Potter je vous ai dis de changer de place c'est pour aujourd'hui ou le siècle prochain !

Je m'avance à contre cœur vers mon rang habituel, je prends la place de Blaise en râlant

-Et je ne veux pas vous entendre râler Monsieur Potter sinon vous finirez directement chez le directeur !

Potter me regarde avec un sourire satisfait

-T'a qu'à dire que tu n'est pas content de me voir _mon choux_

Je fais une grimace

-Non j'oserai paaaasss tu sais bien que chaque minute avec toi est un vrai bonheur Potty ! _souriais-je narquoisement_

Alors qu'il allait me répondre Snapes le coupe dans son élan

-Bon comme je le disais donc nous allons fabriquer une potion qui vous permettra de lire dans les pensées de votre partenaire pendant cette heure-ci, vous allez travailler par binôme voyons voyons ce qui pourrai être intéressant…Mr Crivey avec Mr Finnigan, Mlle Granger avec Mr Zabini, Mlle Parkinson avec Mr Weasley…

-Ah ça non pas la Belette ! _s'exclame le glaçon, euh Pansy._

Rogue se prend la tête entre les mains

-3 points en moins pour Serpentard je refuse les gérémiades et autres contestations de mes ordres Mlle Parkinson.

Pansy rougit sous les regards noirs des serpentards pendant que notre prof continu son énumération

-Et pour finir Mr Potter avec Mr Malfoy ! _dit-il avec un sourire hautement sadique_

Je regarde Potter

-On a décidément beaucoup de chance avec les cours de potion !

-Attends un peu, t'as encore rien vu ça promet d'être haut en couleur! _Dit-il en désignant Pansy qui menace déjà la Belette de lui trancher la tête pour la mettre en trophée dans sa chambre._

Je pouffe de rire (oui moi) et Potter me regarde surpris

-Détends-toi Potty je te promet de pas te montrer des images plus horribles que celles que tu vois tous les jours dis-je en désignant une troupe de groupies de Potter en train de se baver dessus _(au sens littéral du terme, tout bonnement répugnant, ils n'ont aucune tenue ces gryffis !)_

Nous commençons la potion pas à pas mais c'est moi qui rajoute les ingrédiens vu le chaos qu'à provoquer Potty la dernière fois que je l'ai vu devant une potion et sans vouloir être vulgaire Mr le professeur de potion est _SUR-LE-CUL_ de voir Harry Potter dominer Draco Malfoy pendant la réalisation d'une potion.

-Monsieur Potter, ne jouez pas au plus fin avec Mr Malfoy je vous prie et suivez ses conseils avant de tous nous faire exploser par excès de zèle !

Je souris

-Qui vous dit que c'est un excès de zèle Monsieur, je me trouve particulièrement exceptionnel toute modestie mise à part !

-Comme si c'était nouveau ! _souffle Rogue en levant les yeux au ciel_

-Essayez donc la potion, nous verrons bien !

-Pour lire les pensées d'Harry Potter, non merci je préfère encore m'attacher une pierre au pied et sauter dans le lac à cet instant !

-Besoin d'aide ? _dit Potter en faisant mine de se lever de sa chaise_

Je me prends la tête entre les mains, il oublie qu'il est moiiii…mais Rogue lui ne l'a pas oublié

-Mr Malfoy enfin vous ne vous sentez pas bien ! Asseyez-vous et c'est à contre-cœur que j'enlève 10 points à Serpentard pour votre insolence plus que surprenante envers moi. Mais bien que ce soit pire qu'un sort impardonnable pour moi je rajoute 30 points à Gryffondor vu que Monsieur Potter à réussi sa potion et en premier devant Mlle Granger _(qui fulmine de rage dans son coin en balançant la potion ratée au visage de Blaise qui la fusille du regard, le tout sans que Rogue ne s'en aperçoive !) _mais je dois avouer que je sens que cela cache quelque chose d'étrange…

-Mais Monsieur…je suis étrange ! dis-je avec un sourire énigmatique

-Pas faux, pas faux marmonne-t-il en retournant à son bureau

Pendant ce temps Potter se rassoit et me lance un regard confus

-Idiot…

-Hey oh c'est pas ma faute, chassez le naturel et il revient vers vous au galop mais excuse moi quand même pour les points enlevés en ton nom…

-Potter le Sauveur me fait perdre des points pas banal pour un présumé héros !

-Oh désolé ça va…_dit-il avec une fausse mine implorante_

-Va te faire foutre Potty !

-Mr Malfoy je vous trouve d'une vulgarité surprenante ! _murmure-t-il en haussant un sourcil_

-Tu sais pas de quoi tu parles t'a encore rien vu…_soufflai-je en lui frôlant la jambe avec mon pied_

Il sursaute et prend un air paniqué ou complètement perdu j'hésite et moi je retiens un éclat de rire

-T'en fais pas Potty je ne vais pas te violer en cours de potion !…il y a bien trop de monde !

On entend une petite explosion, nous nous retournons pour voir de quoi il en retourne et tout le monde éclate de rire en voyant Pansy et La Belette le visage noir de poussière et les cheveux droits sur la tête

-Hey Pansy tu t'est trompée Halloween c'est pas encore ! _s'exclame Potter_

-Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes elle est tous le jours prête pour fêter Halloween, t'as pas vu sa tête au réveil ! _rajoutai-je_

Potter éclate de rire et je le suis en voyant Pansy blanchir même sous la couche de poussière.

Rogue jure à voix basse et ordonne à Granger et Zabini de les accompagner à l'infirmerie et tant qu'à faire de les empêcher de s'entretuer. Notre potion à Potty et moi devient à la fois verte et rouge, les deux couleurs s'entremêlent, se cherchent et finissent par se mélanger sur quoi Potter et moi nous reçevons une décharge électrique

-Aïe ! _Mary mother of god_ vous ne nous avez pas dit qu'on aurai une bonne décharge quand la potion marchait !

-ça c'était la surprise du chef mon cher Potter !

-Vous jubilez hein !

-Moins 30 points pour Gryffondor !

-Vieux sadique ! _marmonne Weasley_

-Moins 50 points pour Gryffondor !

-Psychopathe ! _dit Potter, il hausse les épaules (_bah quoi autant se défouler_ me murmure-t-il)_

-Moins 50 points pour Serpentard _souffle Rogue de désespoir_

-Frustré !

-VOS GUEULES !

-Moins 50 points pour Snape ! _s'exclame Weasley avec un grand sourire_

-Weasley dehors ! Mlle Granger vous allez me faire le plaisir de l'enmenez chez le directeur !

Alors que Granger et le belette se dirigent vers la porte, Rogue se tourne vers nous

-Mr Malfoy j'attribue pour votre bien votre comportement à la potion qui fait que vous entendez ce que pense Potter mais je ne veux plus vous entendre me parler ainsi me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?

-Oui Monsieur…_dit Potter en me regardant_

-Malfoy je suis déso…

-Oui je sais Potter tu est désolé, abruti j'entend tes pensées ! _coupai-je en levant les yeux au ciel_

Il rougit Potter rougit ! j'avoue que c'est plutôt..euh…comment dire.._mignon ?_ (la vache j'avais jamais utilisé ce mot mais il m'est dur de me l'avouer quand même!)

-Euuuuuuuuhhhhh….merci ?…c'est le fait que je rougisse que tu trouves mignon ou le fait de TE voir rougir !

-Merde…

-Eh oui moi aussi je t'entends eh eh !

_pense :_ _-Crétin_

_-La ferme Malfoy !_

_-Quoi j'ai rien dit moi ! _

_-Joue pas au plus malin !_

_-T'as raison c'est pas une bonne idée j'ai pas envie de t'humilier !_

-Bon nous allons faire quelques tests pour voir si vous arrivez à savoir ce que pense l'autre, je vais dire des mots l'un me dira à quoi il pense et nous verrons si l'autre trouve mais ne mentez pas je saurai si ce n'est pas la vérité !

-Ok

-Ok

-Potter, Dumbeldore.

Je lui dis ce que j'en pense tout bas

-Mr Malfoy ?

Potter lève les yeux au ciel et dit

-Vieux sénile !

-Gagné !

-Mr Malfoy, si je vous dis…Potter

Il lui dit quelque chose, je sursaute face aux images qui m'arrivent et je vois Potter éviter mon regard

-Potter ?

-Pour résumer ?…il lui faut une douche froide !…

Rogue grimace

-Non, Haine !

-**_Faux, espèce de menteur_**…_dis-je en regardant Potter_



_Alors voilà le POV de Draco/ chapitre 9, je sais que Lullu (qui écrit les POV de Harry) l'attendait (et vous aussi j'espère !lol) et que dire sinon qu'une fois de plus je me suis UN PEU défoulé sur Pansy et j'ai rapproché nos deux « héros » un peu plus…et nous ne somme encore que le premier jour ! je rappelle qu'ils ont rendez-vous à la lisière de la fôret interdite à la nuit tombée…………mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là même si j'ai quelques idées :p Mais en attendant le prochain chapitre sera un POV de Harry !_

_Merci pour vos reviews ça nous fait extrèmement plaisir de les lire et de voir que vous aimez bien notre fic (et je vois que vous avez bien apprécié mon chapitre 7 j'en suis très heureuse, j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas déçu rendez-vous au chapitre 11 !) et continuez à nous laisser des reviews ! biZzZz_


	10. Je passe te prendre

POV de Harry Ch.10

Un cours de potion surprenant! Rogue n'avait peut-être pas mesuré les risques de son exercice pratique.

Enfin moi j'ai trouvé cela très plaisant, même si la dernière question de son test bidon ma un peu perturbé, je voulais cacher cette putain d'attirance à Draco mais j'ai pas pu. Mais chose bizarre il a pas plus été troublé que ça, je comprends pas pourquoi!

En fouillant un peu dans son esprit (oui je sais c'est pas bien) je me suis rappelé notre rendez-vous de ce soir, je me demande bien ce qu'il va se passer je devrai peut-être aller voir Trelawney, nan elle me prédirait une mort proche, lente et douloureuse comme à chaque fois que je la voit d'ailleurs. Cette vielle chouette a verres grossissant 30 fois ne s'y connais pas plus en voyance que moi en fission termo nucléaire à froid...

Bref, bilan de cours: des points en moins, beaucoup de points en moins pour Gryffondor mais un peu de points en plus, des révélation non voulues, des binômes asse surprenants et chose extrêmement rare des points en moins pour Serpentard (grâce a moi évidement!).

Les cours se succèdent sans embrouille puisque le cours de potion est le seul que les serpents ont en commun avec les lions. Que je sois avec mes amis ou non les cours d'histoire de la magie sont toujours aussi soporifiques.

Je ne déjeune pas, je n'ai pas d'appétit et je ne ressent pas la faim pour l'instant mais j'ai quand même demandé a ma plus fervente admiratrice (oui je parle de Melle Parkinson) de me ramener quelque chose a becter pour le cas où j'aurais faim:

« Pourquoi tu viens pas déjeuner avec nous?

-...Pas faim.

-C'est pas normal ça!

-Ah! Ben ça ne change rien au fait que j'ai pas envie de manger.

-C'est le cours de potion?

-Oui les pensées de Potter m'ont coupé l'appétit » Ou le vilain mensonge c'est pas bien Harry!

« Je comprends, heureusement que la belette a loupé sa potion sinon je pense que je me serais mise a gerber et que j'aurais pas pu m'arrêter!

-Comme ça au moins ça t'aurais éviter de débiter des conneries a longueur de temps.

-Je sais pas ce que tu as Draco aujourd'hui tu n'est pas dans ton état normal, on dirait que c'est quelqu'un d'autre dans ton corps! »

_Tu ne crois pas si bien dire!_

_« _Oui Pansy t'as pas encore compris que je possède le corps de Draco! C'est moi Harry Potter! Pfffff mais que tu est conne Pansy! Je suis pas dans mon assiette c'est tout t'inquiète pas. Ramène moi quelque chose du déjeuné on sais jamais j'aurais peut-être faim cet aprém.

-Ah je préfère ça. D'accord je te prendrais un truc a grignoter!

-Merci. »

Elle est lourde cette fille c'est dingue! Mais bon passons je me balade tranquillement dans les couloirs que je le/me croise:

« Tien t'est pas partit manger toi?

-Après ce que tu m'a fais voir j'ai pas vraiment faim!

-... » Je ne le regarde plus en face et je souris bêtement. Qu'est-ce que je me hais des fois!

« A quelle heure ce soir?

-Dés que tout le monde dors.

-Mais comment on sort sans se faire repérer?

-T'as une cape d'invisibilité non?

-Oui mais moi j'ai quoi?

-Je viendrais te chercher. Elle est où cette cape?

-L'idée de te laisser seul dans le château avec ma cape d'invisibilité sur le dos ne m'enchante guère! On sais pas ce qui pourrait te passer par la tête!

-Ho ça va Potty, j'en ai autan marre que toi d'être dans un corps qui ne m'appartient pas! J'ai envi que ça s'arrête! Tu as ma parole que je ne ferais rien de mal.

-Wé c'est vrai mais sache que je n'ai aucune confiance en toi et que la parole d'un Malfoy ne vaut rien pour moi!

-Elle est où?

-Au fond de la malle sur la gauche de mon lit, sous les vêtements.

-Ok. Je la trouve je la met et je viens te chercher!

-...Si ça t'amuse. »

Il repart vers la bibliothèque et moi je continu mon chemin vers la volière. Etrange cette conversation, pas une seule insulte ni rien d'ironique, ça cache quelque chose!

oui je sais la fission termo nucléaire a froid ca n'exite pas (encore)!

_Voilà, j'espère que mes pov vous plaisent autan que ceux de Lysiane. Ca continu bientôt. Encore merci pour vois reveiws! BisouxXx_


	11. Il a tort

POV de draco / Chapitre 11

Bon j'ai croisé Potty, je vais le chercher avec sa fichue cape d'invisibilité à la tombée de la nuit afin que l'on puisse chercher un moyen pour retrouver nos corps respectifs (bien que personnellement une fois que j'aurai retrouvé mon corps je ne serai pas fâché de découvrir un peu plus le sien si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…hum euhh enfin bref je m'égare et je commence à raconter des balivernes sans aucun sens !) je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai proposé de l'emmener après tout le grand Potter devrai bien pouvoir se démerder pour arriver en un seul morceau à l'entrée d'une forêt non ? ça doit sûrement être du au fait que j'ai pas spécialement envie qu'on le voit dans MON corps se promener comme n'importe quel pommé de Gryffondor et qu'il trouve comme seule excuse s'il se fait prendre qu'il avait juste « besoin-de-prendre-l'air-après-l'heure-de-couvre-feu-juste-pour-voir-le-joli-minois-de-rogue-en-retenue » Oué ça doit être mieux ainsi, on ne sait jamais ce que Potter pourrai faire avec mon corps…mieux vaut être prudent !

-'Ry Oh 'ry tu m'écoutes oui ou merde !

-j'ai vraiment besoin de te dire la réponse ?

-Euh oué non je crois que c'est pas nécessaire en fait ! _dit la belette en soufflant d'un air désespéré_

-ça fait presque deux heures qu'on est là _(à la bibliothèque)_ tu t'est éclipsé une fois pour aller chercher je ne sais trop quoi ou je ne sais trop qui et depuis t'as l'air bizarre !

J'éclate de rire

-Monsieur Potter s'il vous plaît veuillez vous calmer ! _me dit la vieille sorcière qui sert de documentaliste en fronçant les sourcils_

-Oui Madameeeee excusez-moaaaaaaaa ! _dis-je avec mon air de Potter-chien-battu_

-c'est bon pour cette fois mais apprenez à vous maîtriser !

Je souris intérieurement, ouai c'est vrai que me maîtriser je sais pas faire, surtout en tant que Malfoy c'est pas un truc qu'on apprend dans ma famille noon et pour une fois que je me relâche cette vieille peau me fait la morale dîtes-moi que je rêve, je vais lui montrer moi comment je peux me maîtriser ça risque de la surprendre ! Je me retourne vers la belette qui me regarde comme si je sortais d'Azkaban

-Qu'est-ce-que j'ai dis de drôle au juste !

-Mais mon choux t'as pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit de drôle pour faire rire les gens, tu t'est vu dans un miroir récemment ? _lui dis-je sur un ton que je voulais gentil_

-Quoi ma gueule, qu'est-ce-qu'elle a ma gueule ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel et me replonge dans mon bouquin intitulé « les mille et unes façon de torturer quelqu'un », un cadeau de mon père à noël dernier, quand Weasley femelle arrive derrière moi, me met les deux mains sur les yeux et me demande de façon très mature

-C'est quuuuuuuuuiiiiiiii ?

-Le père fouettard ? _dis-je en haussant un sourcil_

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-je sais pas il paraît que j'ai été un vilain petit garçon cette année j'attend ma punition !

Elle enlève ses mains et se plante face à moi avec un grand sourire niais

-Si on allai se promener près du lac on pourrai passer des heures à discuter sans que personne ne nous dérange !

Je la regarde terrifié

-Putain j'avais raison, là voilà ma punition !

Elle hausse un sourcil et se tourne vers la belette et sa copine

-Heiiiinnnnn il a dit quooooooi ? j'ai pas entendu tout à l'heure Parkinson était énervée et ma poussée sans le voir alors que je comptais les sirènes au bord du lac du coup j'ai encore un peu de vase dans les oreilles…

Je m'approche d'elle et lui murmure

Je disais Poil de carotte que tu peux toujours essayer d'avoir Potter ça marchera jamais car en plus d'avoir de la vase dans les oreilles t'est sûrement une sirène toi aussi à moitié fille– moitié thon !

Je me recule avec un petit sourire sadique, oui je sais c'est mal de profiter de la faiblesse et de la connerie des autres…mais que voulez-vous on se refais pas même en changeant de corps !

-Ohhh Harry c'est trop gentiiiiiiillll ! _s'exclame-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras sous les sourires bienheureux des deux autres_

Ne pas lui vomir dessus, la documentaliste le prendrai mal si je salissais la salle…

-Hey oh tu m'étouffes ! petite fille s'il te plaît lâche-moi ou je vais crever d'asphyxie !

Putain c'est qu'elle est sourde comme un pot à l'aideee, je frappe assez fort dans le genoux de la belette qui me lance un quoi énervé

-Aide-moi elle va m'étouffer ! _soufflai-je_

Miss-je-sais-tout frappe doucement sur l'épaule de la folle furieuse et lui suggère de me lâcher en lui montrant que mon visage à prit une jolie couleur bleutée

-Oops désolée 'Ry !

-Devoirs…après…cours…métamorphose…dans…une demi-heure…pas…temps…rester…avec..toi…_dis-je difficilement en prenant une grande respiration entre chaque mot avant de sortir de la bibliothèque à bout de souffle._

Je m'appuie contre un mur et me demande comment Potter fait pour supporter de vivre avec The Belette Family, je reprends mes esprits et me dirige vers la salle commune pour commencer mon devoirs de potion car en effet Rogue n'aime vraiment pas les gryffis et le leur fait payer par des tonnes de devoirs supplémentaires mais je m'en fiche car pour une fois je vais lui montrer un Potter doué en potions !

Il est déjà 17h et j'ai cours de métamorphose avec la vieille chouette et les serpentards espérons que cette fois le cours sera un peu moins animé qu'avec Rogue mon premier cours de l'année vu que j'ai décidé l'an dernier d'arrêter ce cours inintéressant mais A CAUSE DE POTTER me voilà de retour face à tronche-de-chouette, oué haut les cœurs les amis !

**-en cours**-

-Monsieur Potter puisque vous parlez tout seul (quoi je la maudissait silencieusement de me coller à côté de la Belette femelle pour ce cours) vous allez nous transformer cette feuille de papier en un moyen de communication avec autrui !

Il suffit de demander, en quelques secondes je transforme son vieux parchemin en une vieille chouette qui étrangement porte le même chapeau de sorcier et la même paire de lunettes qu'elle. Ma création va se poser directement se poser sur son épaule d'ailleurs

-Qui se ressemble s'assemble ! _souriai-je_

-J'enlève 30 points à Gryffondor pour votre manque de goût Monsieur Potter.

-Vous avez-vu comment elle s'habille et c'est moi qui fais une faute de goût ! un peu ironique non ?

-Bien, vous irez en retenue demain soir, le professeur Rogue vous surveillera !

-On le punit pour une faute de goût et c'est Snape à qui on demande de surveiller ! chercher l'erreur ! _ricane Weasley_

-Puisque vous trouvez ça drôle Monsieur Weasley vous irez lui tenir compagnie !

-Ouah c'est ta journée Potter, une vieille chouette, un serpent au cheveux gras et une belette dans la même heure tu cartonnes ! _me souffle Parkinson_

-Quelque chose à dire Mademoiselle Parkinson ?

-Oui …je vous trouve très en beauté ce soir Madame !

-Fayotte , pour qu'elle soit en beauté il faudrai qu'elle soit de dos avec une cagoule dans le noir le plus complet! _m'exclamai-je_

-Monsieur Potter, chez le directeur tout de suite, Mademoiselle Granger accompagnez-le !

Après avoir traversé les couloirs menant au bureau du vieux fou j'entends Miss-je-sais-tout qui finit une phrase

-…bon j'espère que tu m'as bien compris !

-Hein ? _répondis-je en sortant de mes pensées_

Elle se frappe le front avec la main et se met un peu plus en rogne

-Tu ne m'écouteras donc jamais !

-Hum pardons Miss-je-sais-ce-qui-est-bien-et-pas-toi tu disais , je crois que je pensais à autre chose…_dis-je avec un sourire narquois_

Elle lève les yeux aux ciel et passe devant la statue qui précédait le bureau de Dumby

-…hum hum

Elle me regarde bizarrement

-Si tu rigoles je t'étrangles…murmure-t-elle avant de chantonner à voix basse devant la statue : (8) Harribo c'est beau la vie pour les grands et les petits (8)

Je la regarde avec des yeux ronds de surprise et j'éclate de rire

-c'est ça les super codes qui protègent Poudlard ! Ah ouai moi je dis bravo c'est vrai qu'on risque Q-U-E-D-A-L-E avec cette super protection contre le Mage Noir !

Avant qu'elle ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche Dumby ouvre la porte

-Je vous attendez Monsieur Potter…

-Ah si vous saviez le nombre de personnes qui attendent après moi tous les matins ! _Dis-je en haussant les épaule_

Je gravis les marches et entre dans le bureau de notre bien-aîmé directeur

-Harry, dis-moi qu'est-ce-qui ne vas pas ?

-Mais je vais très bien Monsieur…mieux que jamais même dis-je en observant le reflet de potter dans le miroir

-Tu sembles pourtant très…étrange , voir changé depuis un moment Harry tous les professeurs et même tes amis l'ont remarqué !

-Monsieur _on ne change pas, c'est le regard des autres qui change sur soi_ (1) chantonnai-je avec un grand sourire

-C'est possible mais le regard des autres ne change pas pour tous en même temps et aussi brutalement !

-Oh Monsieur vous savez je suis un garçon plein de surprises j'ai bien des choses en moi qui pourrai les surprendre…_souriai-je narquoisement_

-Harry, tu as pensé à ce que je t'avais dis l'autre fois ? _dit-il sans tenir compte de ma remarque_

-Euhhh…

-Du fait qu'il va falloir que tu reprennes les entraînements intensifs si tu veux pouvoir vaincre Voldemort et a tu pensé à la personne que tu pourrai emmener aux entrainements avec toi dans une semaine, celle qui te donnera la force qu'il te manque pour vaincre, LA personne. Je te rapelles que ça ne peux pas être un ami car bien que vous ayez un lien fort Monsieur Weasley et toi ce n'est pas suffisant, il faudrai une personne à qui tu donnerai le bon dieu sans concession si tu me passes l'expression, que ton âme soit liée à la sienne…

-En résumé vous me demandez juste de trouver l'Âme sœur que certains cherchent pendant tout une vie en une semaine, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui…

-Bah voyons rien que ça ! vous auriez pas oublié vos médicaments des fois, ça expliquerai des choses !

Il me regarde d'un air étrange…le con il essaye de lire en moi, vite il faut tout fermer pensées, réflexions,souvenirs…ahhh vite tous dehors les filles à refroidir aux glaçons, les mecs brûlants de chocolat, les parents tortionnaires, et surtout surtout DEHORS POTTER ! Du balais les rêves, les élucubrations, les songes, les discussions, les joutes verbales, les…fantasmes ? (dégoût) non j'apellerai ça les « déviations de pensées ».

-Qu'essayes-tu de me cacher Harry ?

-Moi ? rien Monsieurrr ! _dis-je avec un sourire angélique_

-Harry tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire, rien ne sortira de ce bureau c'est promis et puis j'ai pu attraper un souvenir avant que tu ne fermes ton esprit…esse-lui la personne à qui tu faisais allusion la dernière fois en disant que tu saurai bien qui prendre mais que lui ne voulai être pris par personne ?…je comprend mieux maintenant…

Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues, oui moi je rougis par serpentard !

-Notre petit serait donc …amoureux ! ça expliquerai ton comportement étrange, tu veux qu'IL te remarque, je me trompe ?

-Oui complètement ! je ne suis pas et je n'ai jamais été amoureux je ne sais même pas ce qu'est ce sentiment que vous désignez avec ce nom !

-Enfin Harry ne nies pas l'évidence, Trouble quand tu est près de lui, une étrange sensation au creux de l'estomac, une fascination qui augmente à chaque fois que tu l'aperçois, l'envie de le serrer contre toi à chaque instant…tu est fou de lui !

-Merci docteur pour votre diagnostic, vous croyez que c'est grave ? pitié dîtes-moi que ça ce soigne ! dis-je sur un ton mélodramatique

Dumby sourit

-Il n'y a qu'un remède…dis-lui tout !

-Ben voyons c'est ça ouai et après on vivra très heureux et on adoptera beaucoup d'enfants c'est ça !

-Qui sait…

-Plutôt crever !

-Ne parles pas si vite qui sait ce qu'il peut arriver !

-Arrêtez avec ça jamais je n'ai même effleuré l'idée de mettre Po…Malfoy dans mon lit !

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis…_sourit-il_

**Merde je me suis fais entuber là je crois ! **

(sans aucun mauvais jeu de mots ou arrière pensée bien sûr, vous me connaissez…)

C'est ainsi que je sors du bureau du vieux (pas si fous que ça finalement) et que je vais me promenez dans le parc histoire de m'éclaircir les idées.

20h-Dîner, salle commune

J'ai vraiment pas faim, entre la Beltte Family qui me prend la tête, Miss-je-sais-tout qui me harcèle pour savoir ce qui c'est dit dans le bureau de Dumby et Crivey-le-retour (pire qu'une sangsue ce mec, tu le jettes le plus loin possible mais non il faut qu'il revienne te pomper !)

-Dis Harry tu voudrai bien qu'on aille ensemble à Près-au-lard mercredi ? _me demande-t-il_

-MMmMmMmM laisse-moi réfléchir…euhh ………….NOON va te faire foutre Crivey je préfèrerai passer ma journée à cirer les pompes de rogue en fait!

Je le vois sursauter sous le coup de ma réponse peut-être un peu violente, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son gentil petit harry d'amûûûûr l'envoie balader

-Mais t'est méchannntt !

-Attends tu penses vraiment que j'ai envie de passer du temps avec une larve comme toi ! Mon pauvre vieux désolé de te l'apprendre mais tu m'emmerdes royalement depuis des années ! _dis-je avec un grand sourire_

Crivey sort comme une grande furie et j'arbore un sourire rayonnant

-C'est tout ce qu'il fallait pour le vexer, lui dire la vérité si j'avais su je l'aurai fait avant !

-Tu as été horrible Harry ! _me dit Granger avec un regard meurtrier_

-Merci, venant de quelqu'un comme toi je prends ça pour un compliment !

Je finis mon pudding (qui a d'ailleurs un goût très étrange) et me dirige vers la salle commune je vais piquer un somme devant le feu de cheminée

En fait je ne sais pas pourquoi j'arrive pas à m'endormir j'ai beau penser à tout et n'importe quoi rien n'arrive à me donner envie de dormir, même en me repassant le cours de la vieille chouette je suis éveillé !…docteur je crois que c'est grave !…

Peu-importe ce à quoi je pense j'en reviens toujours à un seul et même point…POTTER

Et si le vieux fou avait raison ! Et si moi Draco Malfoy, l'homme au cœur de glace j'avais laissé par mégarde cet avorton de Potter entrer dans mon cœur ! Car en effet je ferme les yeux mais je le vois encore, j'ai toujours cette foutue chaleur au creux de l'estomac (maintenant elle se manifeste même rien que quand je pense à lui c'est de pire en pire) tout ceci me perturbe au plus au point, ceci est une situation de crise mesdames et messieurs !

Je passe des heures à retourner le problème dans tous les sens mais soudain je regarde l'heure presque 1h du matin, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose…MERDE, Mary Mother Of god…j'ai oublié Potter Vite !

-Accio Cape d'invisibilité ! _murmurai-je_

Elle m'arrive dessus à tout vitesse, je me la prend en pleine poire décidément c'est pas mon jour, et je descends les escaliers à toute vitesse et je manque de me rétamer dans l'escalier, c'est VRAIMENT pas mon jour…vite, vite ,vite,VITE,VITE j'ai rendez-vous avec Lui.

C'est un extrait d'une chanson de Céline Dion je crois me demandais pas laquelle j'en sais rien j'ai entendu ce passage à la radio et ça ma paru adapté !lol

Voilà j'espère que mes chapitres vous plaisent toujours autant n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! BizOos et rendez-vous au chapitre 13 ! Lysiane


	12. Angoisses diurnes

POV de Harry Ch11

Je suis dans la volière et je scrute le parc, je ne sais pas ce que je cherche, je regarde c'est tout. Soudain j'aperçois quelqu'un, un élève il est en uniforme, il est mal coiffé et brun mais je n'arrive pas a voir son visage ce ne peu pas être Draco enfin moi, il se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque il y a un quart d'heure!

Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique, il se retourne et regarde vers là où je me trouve Merde! Je me baisse précipitamment en espérant qu'il ne m'ai pas vu. Je relève la tête et observe de nouveau le parc, il a disparut, c'est pas normal ça. Je n'aime pas trop ce que je viens de voir, si c'était Draco qu'es-qu'il foutait dans le parc et surtout en se dirigeant vers la forêt interdite? J'espère qu'il n'est pas allé faire un repérage pour ce soir, même si en plein jour la forêt n'est pas très dangereuse j'aime pas le savoir à l'intérieur. Je voudrais pas que ce crétin abîme mon corps! Mais bon après tout qui me dit que c'est moi des élèves brun yen a des tas. Je me monte la tête, il doit être a la bibliothèque bien sage en train de réviser avec Hermione et Ron!

Bon il faut que je me rende en cours, je regarde la montre de Draco, non ça va il me reste une demi-heure pour me rendre en métamorphose, même si avec Mc Gonagall il fait meilleur d'être en avance. Je quitte la volière priant pour que personne ne me voit ça ce n'est pas dans les habitudes du dragon de passer son temps libre avec les pigeons et les chouettes.

Arrivé dans le hall je vois Hermione et Ron entrain de parler et j'entends mon nom dans la conversation enfin ils parlent de Harry: «

Il est bizarre aujourd'hui tu trouve pas qu'il agit bizarrement de puis ce matin?Ron je t parle!

Hein quoi? Heu oui c'est vrai il a pas arrêté de m'envoyer bouler toute la matinée! Ca ne lui ressemble pas!

-Il va falloir l'avoir a l'oeil. Tu lui parlera ce soir et ne le lâche pas sans savoir ce qu'il a ! »

Merde comment il va faire pour sortir si Ron veut pas le lâcher? Faudrait que je le prévienne!

« Oui t'inquiète pas, en plus j'ai remarqué que Malfoy n'était pas dans son état habituel aussi! Ca fout les jetons!

-Oui je trouve, va falloir élucider ça!

-Hermione et compagnie enquête, ttatatata!

-Te fout pas de ma gueule Ron c'est peut-être sérieux!

-Ho ca va je voulais juste dédramatiser. Tu prends toujours les choses trop a coeur ma povre 'mione! »

Hoho, confrontation en vue voilà blaise et Pansy qui arrivent:

« Tiens, tiens, tiens le trio des sauveurs du monde! Mais il en manque un, il est ou le balafré? » Pansy a pris un ton mielleux machiavélique!

« T'est pas aveugle non? Tu vois bien qu'il est pas là!

-Laisse tomber Ron.

Ho mais pourquoi tu coupe la belette dans son élan ça avait l'air tellement intéressant! »

Je crois que je vais devoir intervenir avant que ça parte en sucette! Je sort tout en souplesse de derrière mon pilier et je viens dans le groupe vert et argent: «

Ho Pansy c'est pas gentil de tyranniser les Gryffy sans moi!

-Désolé j'ai pas pu résister, ils sont si mignons, je dirais même qu'ils sont à croquer tout cru!

-Calme tes élans de cannibalisme s'il te plaît! Mais Tiens où est le chef de ce formidable trio?

-Comme je disais à ta pouf il est pas là! »_Ron t'aurais jamais du dire ça!_

Pansy vire au rouge!

« Quoi? Tu m' as traité de quoi?

-Ho j'ai dit un mot qui fâche?

-Oui je crois que Melle Parkinson n'aime pas beaucoup le terme pouf! Terme qui pourtant la qualifie le mieux! »_ Herm' tu joue en terrain miné!_

« Espèce de sale sang de bourbe tu ose t'adresser comme ça a moi?Je vais te tuer!

-Fais donc, je t'en prie! »

Pansy lève sa baguette

« Adva... »

Je me jette sur elle, et lui retire se baguette

« Nan mais tu vas vraiment pas bien ma pauvre fille!

-Draco rends moi ça dessuite!

-Non tu vas te calmer d'abord! Tu veux tous nous faire envoyer?

-Mais...

-Y a pas de mais ils ne méritent pas que tu te mettes dans des états pareil! Viens on a un cours qui nous attends!

-Wé c'est vrai, mais rends moi ma baguette!

-Pas question tu l'auras quand tu sera calmée! Et toi là! » Blaise collé au mur et nous fixe d'un air hagard

« Blaise! Sort de ta contemplation!

-...Ha oui. »Quel boulet ce mec!

L'incident est clos et chacun se rend a son cour. Mais je me demande aussi où Draco se trouve.

Les cours restants se déroulent sans embrouilles et nous voilà dans la grande salle pour le dîner. Je cherche mon corps le plus discrètement possible, c'est bon il est là il vient d'arrivé avec Ron. C'est débile mais je me sens rassuré de savoir l'esprit de Draco encore en vie et toujours dans mon corps qui semble intact. Il faut absolument trouver une solution a ce problème de changement de corps. Je suis perdu dans mes hypothèses que je ne vois même pas le dîner s'achever, je me lève machinalement et sort de la salle accompagné toujours par les mêmes pecnots et on se retrouve dans la salle commune de Serpantard.

Teins je ne pensait pas que les serpantard connaissaient la musique, un appareil qui ressemble de lion a une chaîne hi-fi moldue diffuse du métal en fond sonore je capte des paroles qui retracent asse bien l'endroit:_ I'm on the way to the temple ov doom_

_Where vampire chicks come into bloom _

Je saisis pas tout mais ça parle d'une « _Gothic party_ » bref vous voyez le genre...

C'est pas la joie ici! Yen a qui végètent dans les fauteuils moi je suis sur le canapé et je comate sur les flammes vertes et bleues qui sont dans la cheminée, je me demande comment ils on fait ça ya pas ça chez nous! Ha si peut-être puisque nos couleurs c'est rouge et jaune yavé pas besoin de teindre le feu! Je suis débile moi des fois.

Je monte me coucher vers les 22h30 après avoir subit au moins trois fois le récit de Pansy sur ce qu'il c'était passé avant le cour de métamorphose. Une heure plus tard tous mes « amis » sont monté dans le dortoir puis on commencés a ronflé! C'est quoi ça? Ho non yen a un qui parle en dormant! Pitié faites qu'il vienne vite me chercher!

Deux heures après toujours personne et je lute de mon mieux contre le sommeil qui gagne inexorablement tu terrain.

1Heure 15 du matin je me décide allé voir ce qu'il fabrique, je sort sans bruit du dortoir et me glisse hors de la salle commune je me baisse devant les tableaux assoupis et me cale dans un coin, j'entends des pas pourquoi jais pas ma carte du maraudeur? Je vois personne mais les bruits de pas sont toujours là et ils se rapprochent de plus en plus, ça doit être Draco avec la cape: «

Draco? C'est toi? » je chuchote en direction des pas

« Draco réponds moi!

-Oui c'est moi c'est bon je t'ai fait peur ou quoi? Je suis plus pâle que d'habitude!

-Ben wé un peut!

-Je vois que tu est habillé c'est bien!Bon tu viens dessou? »

Heu là je suis pas sur de mon coup être collé a Draco j'ai peur de mes réaction physiques mais bon quand il faut y aller il faut y aller! «

Je veu bien mais t'es où?

-Ha merde je suis là » Il enlève la cape et je vois qu'il a pris mon jean le plus moulant et un débardeurs noir de ma collection privée, je suis sexy quand même! Non j'arrête je fantasme sur mon propre corps c'est pas bon ça! Bon je me glisse à ses cotés et en avant.

Je suis collé a mon propre corps c'est asse étrange et d'un coup j'ai très chaud, vite qu'on soit dehors et qu'on puisse enlever cette cape. «

Harry?

-Ah, putain arrête de me faire peur comme ça j'ai faillit faire un syncope! Quest-ce-qu'il y a?

-C'est vrai que tu fantasme sur moi?

-Quoi? Qui t'a dit ça?

-Tu te souvient à midi quand j'avais l'air étonné?

-Oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

-Ben la belette ma dit à ce moment là que tu fantasmai sur moi!

-Je vais le tuer!

-Donc tu ne nies pas?

-Mais bien sure que si je n'ai jamais fantasmer sur toi! Et ça ne m'arrivera jamais! » J'éspère que je m'entire pas trop mal avec ce mensonge! «

Tu sais pas mentir Potter!

-Pourquoi ya cinq minutes tu m'as appelé par mon prénom? Et que maintenant c'est le retour de potter?

-...

-Je t'ai posé une question Malfoy!

-Et je pourrais te la retournée!

-Wé bon passont, fin de la discution si on parle on risque de se faire repérer!

-De toute façon on est arrivés! »

Ho putain c'est vrai j'avais pas remarqué! Nous sommes tous les deux dans le noir à la lisière de la forêt interdite, c'est pas très rassurant...

_ Extrait de Gothic Party de Crack ov dawn dédicase a Lysiane! Voilà j'espére que ça vous a plu puisqie pour une fois j'essaye de faire avancer l'histoire dans un pov de Harry j'espére que ca a marché. Vala BiusouxXx lucille._


	13. De fôret à balcon il n'ya q'un pas

POV de Draco / Ch 13

Nous sommes à l'entrée de la forêt interdite, je suis collé contre Potter, je sens son souffle chaud dans mon coup, je sens un torrent d'émotions plus débiles les unes que les autres m'envahir, je réalise un tas de choses, je commence à comprendre…et tout ce que je trouve à dire à Potter c'est :

-Tiens c'est une nuit sans étoiles !

Mais quel con je vous jure ! j'arrive pas à croire que je suis incapable de parler de choses importantes avec lui alors qu'on s'envoit des banalités à la figure depuis des années !

Je n'arrive pas à articuler un seul mot de plus et j'ai l'impression que de son côté c'est pas beaucoup mieux, il semble avoir perdu l'usage de la parole il se contente de me fixer avec mes yeux gris dans lesquels on aperçoit une lueur, une sorte de flamme verte ce qui est je dois l'avouer du plus bel effet…

-Qu'est-ce-que tu regardes ? _demandais-je en me tournant pour me retrouver nez à nez avec lui_

-Tes…enfin mes yeux c'est étrange, quand on les regarde bien on aperçoit une sorte de lueur ou plutôt une flamme argentée…

Je déglutit

-…et je dois dire que c'est particulièrement fascinant…_dit-il en s'approchant un peu plus_

Rester de marbre, rester fort mais c'est dur face à ce fléau qu'est Potter…rien ne lui résiste…même pas moi apparemment !…Mince je crois que je suis c'est un peu trop dur si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…hum hum… vite de l'air de l'espace n'importe quoi mais éloignez le de moi par pitié ! J'en suis presque à prier pour qu'un mangemort sorte de n'importe où pour détourner mon attention de Lui. Avec le peu, le fond de volonté qu'il me reste je fais un pas en arrière enlevant la cape d'invisibilité (nous ne risquons plus de nous faire voir à mon avis) mais merde je recule sans regarder où je marche car mes yeux sont toujours posés sur Lui. Merde, nom de dieu ,_Mary Mother Of God_ et voilà que je me prends les pieds dans la cape et que je glisse en arrière mais je le sens qui m'agrippe le bras et me tire vers lui, cependant il perd également l'équilibre et on finit par tomber tous les deux, j'atterris sur lui comme une fleur mes yeux toujours plongés dans les siens.

-C'est marrant tu as beau être dans mon corps je suis toujours aussi maladroit ! _rit-il_

Je rougis (heureusement qu'il fait nuit il ne s'aperçoit de rien)

Je me relève au plus vite malgré un grognement de Potter lorsque je me détache de lui (Pourquoi ?) car je même si j'avais enfin l'impression d'être à ma place dans ses bras je n'avais pas la moindre envie qu'il découvre à quel point j'étais content de l'avoir contre moi si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…Quoique je ne pourrai l'affirmer devant personne ou l'affirmer sous serment mais j'ai cru sentir une légère distorsion de son pantalon en dessous de la taille……..mais bon j'ai du rêver !

Je m'écarte le plus possible de l'objet du délit et vais m'appuyer contre l'arbre d'en face

-Pourquoi tant de distance Monsieur Malfoy vous ferai-je peur ? _sourit-il_

-Toi me faire peur ! Ne prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités Potty !

-Et puis c'est fou ce qu'on peu apprendre sur quelqu'un en étant dans son corps, et par les amis de la personne en question…

Il rougit je l'ai vu ahaha je le savais !

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles !

-Potter, Menteur !

-Enfin bref tu sais pas comment nous en sommes arrivés là ?

Je m'approche de lui avec mon peu d'assurance retrouvée, car maintenant je sais ce que je veux…

-A quoi tu fais allusion au fait que je sois dans ton corps ou à ça… ? je l'embrasse dans le cou de la manière la plus expressive possible

Je le sens trembler et il a le souffle court…il ne me rejettes pas comme j'en avais peur au contraire il râle de frustration quand je me dégage pour lui faire face. Il déglutit.

-Je parlais du fait que je me retrouve à serpentard et toi à gryffondor oui.

-Tout ce dont je me rapelles c'est d'une sorte de rêve de nous deux en cours de potion, une mini-explosion on tombe et en me réveillant voilà le résultat…_dis-je en faisant une petite révérence_

-J'ai pas mieux à t'apprendre que ce que tu ne sais déjà…

-N'en sois pas si sûr _dis-je avec un sourire en coin…_

-Tu crois qu'une potion pourrai arranger notre situation _dit-il sans tenir compte de ma remarque_

-MmMmMmMm je ne sais pas, s'il y en a une elle doit être bien complexe à réaliser je parie que même Rogue ne s'en sortirai pas !

-On peut toujours essayer !

Je lève les yeux au ciel

-Bah voyons, Saint Potty vas encore nous sauver ! toi et ton éternel optimisme à la con…pfff

-J'essaye de voir le bon côté des choses au moins MOI !

-Je veux bien essayer après tout je n'ai pas envie d'être enfermé dans ton corps pour l'éternité mon cher !

-Ouah que de belles motivations !_rie-t-il_

-Mon cher Potter, tu apprendras que L'enfer est parfois pavé de bonnes intentions !

-Mais je n'en doute pas le moins du monde _dit-il en passant une main au creux de mains reins_

-Ne joues pas avec le feu Potter tu risquerai de t'y brûler

-La glace c'est transformée en feu c'est déjà un bon point pour moi non ?

-Qui t'as dis que tu avais gagné, il te reste du chemin à parcourir encore…_dis-je d'un air malicieux_

-Ne nies pas l'évidence mon cher Dragon…

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…_dis-je en imitant le Potter troublé de tout à l'heure_

-Très drôle.

-C'est dans les gênes chez moi…

-Oh oui j'en doute pas _! rie-t-il_

Je m'avance et bloque Potter contre un arbre prisonnier entre mes deux bras, face à moi, plus de sorties de secours !

-Tu crois que ce serait possible ? _demandai-je à voix basse_

-Quoi donc ?

-Que l'on retrouve Rogue faisant des choses pas très catholiques dans le bureau de Dumby…bah à ton avis de quoi je parle crétin !

-Ché pas moi !

-Ok je vais être plus explicite pour ton petit cerveau de Gryffi…

Je passe une main derrière son coup et l'attire fermement vers moi. Et s'il me repousse ? Et s'il me haït encore plus ? Et s'il se met à raconter partout que Draco Malfoy est Bi !…Non il ne fera rien, c'est pas dans son intérêt…

Je colle mes lèvres contre les siennes timidement, pour une fois j'en suis presque à demander la permission décidément Potter à une mauvaise influence sur moi, mais il ne me rejette pas bien que je sente sa surprise malgré mes allusions. Il ouvre la bouche…c'est qu'il en demande plus le gryffi ! Il a carrément passé ses bras autour de ma taille et me serre comme si j'allai m'enfuir pour ne plus jamais revenir. C'est étrange, ce sont MES lèvres que j'embrasse mais ça ne me gêne pas outre mesure, pour moi tant que je ne suis pas à l'intérieur ce corps ne m'appartient pas, il est à Potter…mais **POTTER EST A MOI.**

J'ai le cerveau qui flanche, je perds mon sang-froid 

_Je m'accroche aux branches et je me débats _

_Tes yeux, ton sourire jouent sur mes nerfs_

Quand tu t'approches c'est du délire j'ai comme de la fièvre ! (1) 

Diantre, je reprends mes esprits Potter à carrément prit la situation en main si je puis dire et j'y ai même pas fais gaffe je suis carrément plaqué contre un arbre, les jambes entourant sa taille, il faut dire que j'était bien trop occupé avec sa bouche, sa langue, son coup (tout ce qui est à porté de mes lèvres) pour m'en apercevoir…Il sent que je le fixe et sort son visage de mon coup (ce qui est un peu frustrant j'avoue) et plante ses yeux étonnaments presque verts avec juste quelques sorte d'étoiles argentées dans les miens

-Chaque chose en son temps _Harry…_ _soufflai-je à son oreille_

Il frémit de plaisir rien qu'en m'entendant prononcer son prénom ça promet beaucoup de choses pour plus tard non ? (j'en bave presque d'avance j'avoue mais je ne saurai dire pourquoi ce n'est pas encore le moment pour ça et il le sait tout aussi bien que moi)

Il me laisse descendre de l'arbre, enfin on étais pas très haut non plus, bah ouai il y en a qui découvrent illico le septième ciel et bien moi je découvre à la fois le septième ciel et …la septième branche !

-C'est étrange…_commence-t-il_

-Quoi donc ?

-Tes yeux ont carrément viré au argenté avec juste quelques touches de vert, plus je suis proche de toi plus l'argent augmente mais tout en gardant du vert mélangé mais si je m'éloigne ils redeviennent vert ! fascinant non ?

je souris d'amusement

-Hey Michel-Ange quand tu auras terminé d'examiner toutes les couleurs de mon captivant regard tu pourras peut-être me ramener au dortoir t'as vu l'heure ?

-C'est fou ce que t'est romantique…_dit-il d'un air blasé_

-A quoi bon être romantique, le romantisme c'est pour les rêveurs ce qui savent qu'il ne peuvent pas avoir ce dont ils rêvent tandis que moi j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut sous la main dis-je en posant mes mains sur ses fesses

Il rougit, je fais un grand sourire victorieux

-Malfoy 1 / Potter 0

-C'est pas un match !

-Harry la vie entière n'est qu'un immense terrain de jeu …_dis-je en marchant vers le château_

-Hey attends moi ! _dit-il en courant pour me rejoindre sous la cape_

On échange un baiser rapide mais qui en dit long à la porte du dortoir des Gryffondors je monte en lui laissant la cape (car après tout c'est la sienne !) et retourne dans le dortoir sous la joyeuse bande sonore que forme les ronflements de Weasley, les gémissements de Finnigan et les supplications cauchemardesques de Londubat mais soudain je vois un caillou taper à la fenêtre, je me précipite et vois Potter en bas

-Mais t'est un grand malade ! cache toi tu vas te faire attraper !

_**-Silence quel est cette lumière à la fenêtre ? voilà l'orient et Draco est mon soleil ! (2)**_

- Qu'est-ce-que tu délires encore !…Oh non pitié pas ça…

_**-Que dit-il ? Rien…Il se tait…Mais non ; son regard parle, et je veux lui répondre…**_

-Chuut Potter par pitié ferme-là !

_**-Il parle ! Oh ! parle encore doux ange ! car tu rayonnes dans cette nuit, au-dessus de ma tête, comme le messager ailé du ciel quand aux yeux bouleversés des mortels qui se rejettent en arrière pour le contempler…**_

-Dire que tu étais un hétéro quasiment convaincu il y a à peine quelques heures ! Vous changez vite d'avis Monsieur Potter ! _souriai-je_

_**Harry à part – Dois-je l'écouter encore ou lui répondre ?**_

-Nous avons toujours été des ennemis et rien de plus, crois-tu tout cela possible ?

_**-Ton nom seul est mon ennemi. Tu n'es pas un Malfoy, tu es toi-même. Qu'est-ce qu'un Malfoy ? Ce n'est ni une main, ni un pied, ni un bras, ni un visage, ni rien qui fasse partie d'un homme…Oh ! sois quelque autre nom ! Qu'y a-t-il dans un nom ? Ce que nous appelons une rose embaumerait autant sous un autre nom. Ainsi, quand Draco ne s'apellerait plus Draco, il conserverait encore les chères perfections qu'il possède…Draco, renonce à ton nom ; et à la place de ce nom qui ne fait pas partie de toi, prends-moi tout entier !**_

_**-Je te prends au mot ! Appelle-moi seulement ton amour ; et je reçois un nouveau baptême : désormais je ne suis plus Draco.**_

J'entends du bruit, merde Russard et Miss Teigne !

-Vite Harry fuit les voilà qui viennent !

-Adieu mon cher amour…

-On se voit demain matin, enfin dans quelques heures a peine idiot !

-Chaque heure sera une éternité !

Je sors de la fenêtre puis reviens et lui balance un verre d'eau glacée d'en haut

-Bordel de merde ,c'est gelé t'est dingue je vais choper la crève !

-Revoilà enfin le Potter qui me plaît, vulgaire et incorrect ! Allez Roméo calme tes ardeurs et file dans ton (enfin mon) dortoir avant que Russard te trouves là et ne te fasses récurer les toilettes jusqu'à l'aube !

Potter lève les yeux au ciel

-Romantisme quand tu nous tiens ! J'y vais j'y vais ça va…_dit-il en partant avec son air battu_

-Psssssssssst hey Potty !

-Quoi?

-A demain…dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil

Il me sourit et part vite en entendant les miaulements de Miss teigne, je souris aussi en referment la fenêtre

-Harry qu'est-ce-que tu fiche debout à cette heure-ci ?

Merde, la belette je l'avais oublié celui-là

-………..

-Pourquoi t'est tout habillé ?

-Pourquoi t'espérai me voir comment espèce de pervers !

-Crétin, généralement on dort en pygama ou en boxer ou ce que tu veux mais pas avec sa robe de sorcier…tâchée de boue qui plus est….

Je l'enlève vite fait et passe un t-shirt

-Qu'es-ce-que t'as dans le cou !

Je porte la main à mon coup…Mary Mother Of God…Potter !…Merde…je m'en été même pas aperçu…

-Euhhh rien rien ! _dis-je vraiment convaincu en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain_

En effet j'ai dans le coup une Belle-marque-de-potter de toutes les couleurs et bien visible, putain c'est malin comment je vais cacher ça moi merde ! un col roulé à la fin du printemps ça va paraître un peu suspect !…une écharpe non il fait trop chaud je vais mourir, un foulard il doit bien avoir ça quelque part quand même !

-Ouah la vache, elle t'as pas râté ! Elle était enragée celle qui t'a fais ça ou quoi ? rigole Weasley derrière moi, je sursaute je l'avais même pas aperçu –décidément-

Je garde ma main posée sur la Marque des mes ténèbres

-Allez tu peux me le dire à moi !

-……..

-C'est un Elle hein pitié dis-moi que c'est un Elle !

-C'est rien, je fais une allergie

-Bah voyons elles sont de tailles tes allergies et un peu bizarre, dis y a marqué pigeon là ? _dit-il en montrant son front du doigt_

Je m'approche et plisse les yeux

-Attends y a trop de trucs écrits j'arrive pas à lire…ah non y a juste « C'est pas ma faute si je suis attardé, je suis né comme ça ! » _lui répondis-je en souriant_ Sur ce je te laisse psychoter en paix, bonne nuit, c'est fou les films que tu peux te faire quand même ! dis-je en haussant les épaules

Le passage en italique est un extrait de la chanson que tout le monde à oublié « Je perds le nord » de Véronica Antico

(2) Les phrases en gras et italique son des morceaux de la scène du balcon de Roméo et Juliette évidemment un peu réadapté pour les circonstances lol

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plut et qu'il ne vous a pas déçu laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé j'ai vraiment envie de savoir…Bisous et Merci à tous pour vos encouragements ça fait super plaisir de voir que vous aimez notre fic et mes chapitres _- égo ma fois plutôt flaté –_ et à ceux qui nous suivent et n'abandonnes pas la fic on compte sur vous pour nous dire ce que vous penser de l'évolution de la fic

Rendez-vous au chapitre 15 (déjà viouf !) car le prochain chapitre sera évidemment un POV de Harry écrit par Lullu mon amûûûûûrr (qui trouveras dans le chapitre des p'tits clin d'œil, la chanson,… lol) mdR

A très très très vite !


	14. Reflexions nocturnes

POV de Harry Ch.14

Je rentre le plus silencieusement possible dans le dortoir vert et argent et j'entends toujours la même mélodie discordante que quand je suis partit c'est-a-dire des ronflements sonores et des paroles incompréhensibles grommelées par certains.

Je me cale dans ce lit qui n'est pas le mien et jettes un sort de silence sur les rideaux tirés. Je ris, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais une chose est sure je suis tordu de rire! Quelle soirée extraordinaire! Je n'avais pensé qu'il se serait jeté sur moi de cette manière! Je m'attendais a tout sauf à ça! Ce ça que j'avais attendu depuis 5 longues années. C'était asse bizzare de m'embrasser, d'enfouir « ma » tête dans mon coup et de « me » faire un suçon. J'éspére que Ron et Hermione ne remarquerons rien. Ron doit déjà être entrain de chercher la raison de ce retour tardif et de cette marque dans son coup avec des « C'est qui? Comment elle s'appelle? C'est bien un elle au moins? »etc etc... Je l'avais pas prévenus mais il se trouve que Ron a un sommeil extrêmement légers!

Je repense au truc bizare avec nos yeux, je l'avais déjà remarqué au paravent, lors de certaines confrontations où nous étions proches, j'apercevrais une flamme émeraude dans ses océans aciers. Serai-ce parce que c'est ma némesis?

Il va falloir allé voir mon prof de potion préféré demain! Wéééé super! J'ai hâte qu'il trouve une potion pour que nous puissions retrouver nos corps respectif pour continuer ce que nous avons commencé cette nuit. Puisque apparemment ce chére petit dragon n'est pas opposé à cette idée... Le Survivant et le Futur Magemort! Hahahaha, je souris bêtement, je dois avoir l'air trop con! Heureusement que personne n'est réveillé. Je vais vraiment pas bien, moi qui pensait être un hétéro pur et dur, je me rends compte que c'est totalement faux! Avec Cho ce n'était que de l'amitié la pauvre si elle savait ce à quoi je pense en ce moment ça lui ferait tout drôle!

J'éspére que après ça Ron ,Herm' et tous les autres me comprendrons je n'ai pas envie d'être rejeté a nouveau. Mais pour l'instant la priorité est de récupérer mon corps. Je commencerais à imaginer ma relation avec Draco après parce que sinon je vais rapidement avoir besoin d'une douche froide, voir très froide!

Bonne nuit mon dragon je m'envais dans les bras de Morphéé.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Nom de Dieu de putain de bordel de merde de saloperie de connard d'enculé de ta mère (1), j'arrive pas a dormir, je peu pas m'empêcher de penser à lui, depuis combien de temps il a « ça » pour moi? Et qu'esque c'est que ce « ça »? Est-ce de l'amour, du désir ou de la curiosité? Ca m'énerve!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

...Ho il fait déjà jour!Noooooooooon pas déjà le matin j'ai pas asse dormi, 2heures c'est pas asse encore 5 minutes maman! Bon tan pis, je me lève résigné et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Mais je suis stoppé dans mon élan par un grognement semblable a la voix de Blaise, je me retourne et oui c'est bien Blaise qui essaye d'articuler 3 mots cohérents:

« Ho Draco

-Quoi?

-Quest-ce que t'as foutu hier soir?

-J'ai essayé de dormir en dépit de tes ronflements plus que sonores!

-Ha, tu est sur?

-Oui pourquoi? Tu m'espionnes?

-Non non je croyé juste que...

-Que quoi?

-Non rien.

-Wé... »

Je reprends ma route vers la douche salvatrice.

Petite vérification dans le miroir, pas de marques visibles? Non c'est bon tout est en ordre a part des écorces et 2,3 feuilles d'arbres dans les cheveux, merde il va gueuler si il voit ça! Lui qui est d'habitude si impeccablement coiffé.

Je me déshabille rapidement et fait coulé sur ce corps qui n'est pas le mien, un jet puissant d'eau tiède. Quel bonheur de sentir l'élément liquide couler sur soit et laver la fatigue c'est apaisant.

Voilà tout beau tout propre!

M'habille en quatrième vitesse et sort du dortoir. J'ai l'impression de flotter dans les couloirs, je croise Servus mais ne relève pas j'irais le voir ce soir avec Draco.

Pansy et les autres me rejoignent au détour d'un escalier puis nous rentrons dans la grande salle. Mon corps et ses amis sont déjà à leur table et Ron harcèle l'homme de mes rêves, ça a pas l'air ce l'enchanter mais dés qu'il me voit un sourire se plaque sur « mon » visage et c'est réciproque!

Ron a l'air profondément horrifié et je crois lire sur ses lèvres un « Ho non tout mais pas ça! » et je ne peut m'empêcher d'éclater de rire! Dommage que Colin ne soit pas là, la tête de Ron vaut vraiment le jus! Tous les autres élèves me regardent interloqués mais tan pis. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai faim moi!

_(1)le chapelet d'insulte en français déclamé pas le Mérovingien dans Matrix Realoded pour les non-incultes! J'éspère que ça vous a plu, moi je m'éclate toujours autan à les écrire!_

_Voilà, BisouxXx Lucille_


	15. Plus de trois mois en toi

POV de Draco / Ch. 15

Après une nuit forte en rêves …en tous genres (hum hum _-rougit-) _je suis la victime d'une bande de boulets malheureusement réveillés avant moi et prêts à me le faire savoir…

-Oh la Belle au bois dormant on se réveille c'est l'heure !_ me hurle Weasley dans les oreilles_

-Va te faire foutre…_marmonnai-je en lui balançant mon traversin à travers la figure_

-Ne m'obliges pas à utiliser la manière forte !

-Qu'est-ce qui a, tu vas m'attacher sur une chaise et m'enfermer de force pendant toute une journée à la bibliothèque avec Miss-je-sais-tout qui me fera un passionnant récit de la vie des scrouts à pétard dans les forêts amazoniennes !

Il hausse un sourcil _(hey voleur c'est mon expression à moi ça !)_

_-_C'est pas à ça que j'avais pensé mais c'est pas une mauvaise idée tu sais…_dit-il songeur_

_Je lève les yeux au ciel et me lève difficilement_

-La vache c'est encore pire qu'hier soir !

-Hein ?

-Ton truc là_ dit-il en faisant un signe dégouté vers mon coup_

-Ah mon suçon tu veux dire !_ dis-je en me mordant la lèvre avec un soupir exagéré_

Il fait une grimace, je ris puis me précipite dans la salle de bain avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le remarque, en effet le petit truc rouge d'hier soir à viré au gros truc violet-bleu ! _Potter fait jamais les choses à moitié décidément…_Je me lave à toute vitesse me dirige vers la chambre met la robe et tente désespérément de remonter le col afin que l'on ne s'aperçoive de rien alors que je me dirigeais vers la porte Finnigan s'écrit

-Putain Harry c'est quoi ce truc que t'as dans le cou !

Sur ce je referme la porte d'un geste sec, en colle une à Finnigan et me met à fouiller les tirroirs jusqu'à que j'en sorte un petit foulard blanc qui cache cette énormité mais qui en plus me (lui) donne une certaine classe car il faut le dire, dans le corps de Potter ou pas j'ai toujours une classe démentielle soyons honnêtes !

J'arrive finalement dans la salle sous les questions intempestives de la Belette.

_« C'est qui ? Tu l'as fais ? Vous vous êtes pas fais attrapé au moins ! »_

-En fait je voulais pas te le dire de peur de ta réaction mais…il est pendu à mes lèvres _(sans aucun mauvais jeu de mots car si c'était vrai il me faudrait des dizaines de tubes de dentifrices pour oublier ça et encore je suis même pas sur que ça suffirai) _en fait je sors en cachette avec Rogue, à la nuit tombée je vais le rejoindre dans les cachots et on le fait dans toutes les positions possibles et inimaginables sur chacune des tables de la salle_…-un temps-…_alors satisfait ? _dis-je avec un sourire moqueur_

-Tu te payes ma tête c'est ça ?_ demande-t-il alors que nous nous asseyons à la table pour déjeuner_

Je hoche la tête en signe de dénégation et explique

-Voyons _mon cher ami_ ta tête est bien trop grosse pour que je puisse me la payer !

Il rougit, ce qui s'unissait avec ses cheveux

_(pour une fois que Weasley est uni en quelque chose !)_

Miss-je-sais-tout étouffe un rire discret en voyons l'air vexé et rougeâtre de sa chère Belette quand la grande porte grince, je me retourne sachant que c'est _Lui _et mes « amis » de Serpentard en effet le voilà élégamment vêtu bien qu'il lui reste un petit souvenir d'hier soir à peine perceptible, une petite feuille coincée entre de mèches coiffées par du gel, attend moi chère petite je vais venir te décoincer moi t'en fais pas…….

Il me voit, se stoppe l'espace de quelques secondes puis va s'asseoir entre Blaise _(je rêve où il matte la Belette ! Dîtes-moi pas que c'est pas vrai ! Il faut que je mette tout ceci au clair…) _et Pansy toujours aussi lourde dès le matin _(sans aucun mauvais jeu de mot –bien que le banc penche un peu de son côté mais bon…nobody's perfect hein-)_ continu de lui parler encore et encore, il y a des jours où on a vraiment l'impression qu'elle vomit des morceaux de phrases tellement c'est long, chiant et nauséabond…_pauvre Potty, bienvenue dans mon monde_ ! Elle parle encore et encore mais il ne l'écoute pas, il me regarde Moi, me fixe avec cette flamme qui m'a fait le plaquer contre un arbre hier soir et s'il continu comme ça je me vois tout à fais capable de le plaquer sur la table, écrasant le plat de porridge verdâtre sous les yeux estomaqués de tous pour lui voler un baiser jusqu'à qu'il réclame l'air comme si c'était une denrée rare …_Saint Potty, je me prépare à te faire découvrir l'enfer si tu savais…je sens que je vais vite le dévergonder notre petit héros mondial !_

Je me rends compte soudainement de la situation : j'ai un petit sourire pervers, une flamme dans les yeux tout aussi brûlante que celle de Potter et on se fixe en souriant depuis au moins trois minutes…et tout le monde la remarqué…euh Oops ?

Je détourne mon regard et Potter fais de même mais il se fout royalement que tous les regards soient sur nous, qu'ils cherchent tous la véritable nature du lien unissant Draco Malfoy à Harry Potter je lui fais un dernier sourire avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux avant de me retourner face à mon assiette pendant que Weasley me murmure

-C'est pas lui hein ? Dis-moi que c'est pas lui !

-C'est pas lui dis-je en haussant les épaules

-C'est vrai ?

-c'est toi qui m'a demandé de le dire…

Il se frappe le front pendant que je mange une banane d'une …drôle de manière disons en jetant des coups d'œil vers Potter qui rougit par intermittence comprenant plutôt vite de quoi je ferai bien mon petit déjeuner…La Belette and co. me regardent avec presque la mâchoire qui tombe _(oui un peu comme dans ces cartoons moldus vous savez) _alors que Potter avale tranquillement son déjeuner sans répondre aux interrogations de mes confrères serpentard , Granger me demande

-A quoi tu joues Harry ?

-Moi ? a rien je déjeunes voilà tout

-Mais bien sûr tu manges toujours de cette manière et particulièrement en regardant Malfoy !

-Jalouse ?_dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil_

-Crétin !

-Attention à votre vocabulaire Miss Granger vous vous relâchez ! Sur ce je vais aller faire un tour histoire de prendre l'air !

-Oué ou de prendre autre chose…_grommela Weasley en regardant Potter dans mon corps_

-t'en fais pas darling je te garde une place pour ce soir !_ dis-je avec un sourire narquois_

-Plutôt crever…si y a que ça pour faire ton bonheur je suis près à te donner un coup de main ou un coup de pied au choix…

_Je me lève et quitte la salle sous les murmures réprobateurs de tous se demandant Où vas donc le Sauveur !_ Personnellement je ne sais pas où il va mais je sais où je compte le faire aller…Je me planque dans un coin mal éclairé à côté de la porte, attendant comme un prédateur attend sa proie. Le voilà qui arrive, à peine sortit je l'empoigne par le col le plaque contre le mur et l'embrasse jusqu'à m'en donner des vertiges ma bouche et ma langue ne se décollant de lui que pour prendre un semblant d'air avant de retourner dans leur exploration. Ses mains jouent avec mes cheveux pendant que les miennes se baladent audacieusement au creux de ses reins…Il recule avant de m'enlever mon foulard

-Je t'ai pas raté…rougit-il

-Et si tu venais par là histoire qu'on équilibre le préjudice ?…

Il me sourit avant de venir contre moi, je l'embrasse comme un enragé _(merde qui sait il ma peut-être mordu ça expliquerai des choses… ! –sourire-) _puis m'attaque à son coup comme un vampire bondissant sur sa proie et je ne compte pas lui laisser un semblant de vie qui ne soit pas pour moi !_ (moi possessif ? qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ?) _mais très vite je retourne vers ses lèvres tentatrices qui n'ont plus rien de moi, il a réussit à modifier chaque détail de mon apparence de façon « potterienne » si je puis dire, il apporte sa touche à mon œuvre mais quand je vois ces yeux je sais que c'est Potter que je veux et Potter que j'aurai quoi qu'il en coûte ! Alors que nous nous embrassions à pleine bouche j'entends :

-Messieurs le championnat d'apnée n'est pas pour tout de suite alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous tenir correctement ne serai-ce qu'en public ! _dit une voix glaciale que nous reconnaîtrions tous parmi tant d'autres…_

Bien qu'il garde un ton neutre et impassible je sais ce qu'il pense, rien d'autre que des « Pourquoi l'avoir choisi LUI ! … Mais merde…mon filleul n' était pas hétéro ?… Retenez moi je vais vomir !…Que faire !…Vous croyez que ça se soigne ? »

Nous nous écartons l'un de l'autre à regret

-Pardonnez-nous Professeur…_répondis-je feignant la gêne_

-De vous Potter ça ne m'étonne guère vous avez toujours été un petit dépravé mais de toi Draco franchement cela me déçoit j'attendais plus de toi !

Je ne peux plus me retenir et m'exclame

-Mais ne t'en fais pas cher oncle, je n'ai ni la peste ni le choléra, ni la tuberculose ni même le cancer je ne souffres pas d'une putain de maladie incurable je ne vais pas mourir je suis simplement Bisexuel avec de fortes tendances Potteriennes ! _tout est sorti d'un coup je dois être rouge de colère et légèrement à bout de souffle (ce qui est aussi en partie la faute de Potter !)_

-Moins 50 points pour Gryffondoret puis qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend Potter vous êtes dingue ! Je me fous de vos tendances et je ne suis pas votre oncle !

-En fait…vous tombez bien c'est justement vous qu'on cherchai ! _dis timidement Potter_

Rogue hausse un sourcil

-Oui ça n'as pas forcément l'air évident à première vue mais nous voulions vous parler de quelque chose de **très important**…_continue-t-il_

-Dans ce cas si tout ceci est capital venez donc ! _répondit Rogue en prenant le chemin des cachots_

J'échange un regard avec Potter qui me sourit béatement alors que nous suivons Snape dans les couloirs sombres et puants

-Comme ça tu as des tendances Potteriennes ?_ me murmure-t-il_

Je lève les yeux au ciel et grogne quelque chose de pas très compréhensible même pour moi

-Tu verras tout à l'heure où vont mes tendances à moi…_souffle-t-il dans mon coup, j'en frissonne (ce qui le fait sourire encore plus)_

Nous entrons dans la sombre salle de cours

-Bien, je vous écoute_…dis rogue_

_-_Voilà en fait nous avons un petit problème_…commençai-je_

-Petit ? Potter vous êtes un GROS problème à vous tout seul !

Je serre les poings

-…En fait vous rappelez vous d'un de vos cours où nous sommes tous les deux à terre après avoir mal fait une potion ?

-Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez fait _des choses_ dans ma salle de classe je vous en supplie !

_Harry_ et moi levons les yeux au ciel et secouant la tête

-Oui je m'en rappelle vaguement il a fallu vous relever et vous ramener dans vos dortoirs respectifs après un détour de plusieurs heures à l'infirmerie, vous n'avez repris conscience que le lendemain matin pourquoi ? _dit Rogue sur un ton agacé_

-Parce que pour nous ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve jusqu'à ce que l'on se retrouve dans le corps de l'autre en se réveillant le lendemain !_ dis-je_

-Quoi_ ? dit Rogue en fronçant les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension_

_-_C'est simple en fait car **: Si je suis moi parce que je suis moi, et si il est lui parce qu'il est lui, je suis moi et il est lui. Si, en revanche, je suis moi parce qu'il est lui, et si il est lui parce que je suis moi, alors je ne suis pas moi et il n'est pas lui. (1) **_déclame Harry avec un sourire fier et satisfait_

-ça y est heureux, t'as réussi à la placer ta réplique ! _soufflai-je en levant les yeux au ciel car il n'arrêtait pas de répéter cette réplique sortie d'un livre sur lequel nous sommes tombés à la bibliothèque avec la ferme intention de la replacer dans une conversation._

-Par la barbe de merlin qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charrabia ! _éructe Rogue_

-Ok ok en fait nous supposons que les effets de la potion que nous avons créé par erreur ont fait que nous avons échangé nos corps…en termes simples je suis draco dans le corps de Harry et là c'est l'esprit de Harry qui est dans mon corps !

-Depuis quand Potter a-t-il un esprit ?_dit notre professeur avec un sourire machiavélique en regardant Harry dans mon corps_

-Depuis quand Rogue se permet-il d'insulter l'intelligence d'un Malfoy ? _répond celui-ci_

-C'est donc vrai…

-Non non c'est une caméra cachée, souris t'est filmé !_ m'énervais-je_

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait par de la situation à vos professeurs dès le matin ?

-Franchement tu me vois débarquer dans le corps de Potter au bureau de Dumby : « Bonjour excusez-moi mais j'ai un petit problème technique on a dut ce tromper ceci n'est pas mon corps je m'appelle en fait Draco Malfoy ! »

-On t'aurais pris pour un dingue…en fait non, on aurai cru que c'était une journée normale pour Harry Potter ! _sourit-il_

Harry peste en silence

-Bon on est pas venus pour ce balancer des vannes mutuellement on voudrai savoir s'il existai une contre-potion qui pourrait nous faire retrouver nos corps respectifs ! _dis-je_

-Oui bien sûr j'ai toujours ce genre de potion sur moi ! ironise Rogue

-Bah vu ce que vous avez sur vous on peut s'attendre à tout ! _sourit Harry en le regardant de la tête aux pieds (ce qui ne me plaît pas plus que ça j'avoue, oui je l'affirme Harry Potter n'a le droit de reluquer que MOI et moi seul !)_

-Il existe une potion qui pourrait vous permettre de retrouver vos corps mais elle est rare et extrêmement difficile à réaliser.

-Tu vois je te l'avais dit ! _dis-je à Harry qui hausse les épaules_

-Mais avec beaucoup de temps et de talent je pourrai peut-être y arriver..

Nous sourions

-Tu penses qu'il te faudra combien de temps, 2 semaines ?

-Je dirai plutôt plusieurs mois, de 3 à 6…

**-DE TROIS A SIX MOIS !** _nous exclamons-nous à l'unisson _

-Si je vais vite car en temps normal il faut une année complète de travail intensif pour la réaliser correctement et puis les ingrédients sont rares et donc très difficiles à trouver…

-Mais comment on va faire pendant tout ce temps !

-Vous allez finir l'année respectivement dans les corps d'Harry Potter et de Draco Malfoy_ dit-il avec un sourire sadique_

-Mais nous pouvons t'aider à trouver les ingrédients dont tu as besoin…_essayai-je_

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée…je vais me procurer au plus vite les ingrédients facile à avoir puis nous nous occuperons du reste ! Sur ce je vais m'y mettre immédiatement et vous retourner à vos…occupations hors de ma vue !_ dit-il en nous mettant à la porte du cachot_

-De trois à six mois…_murmurons nous en nous regardant avec cet lueur désespérée_

Nous allons tel des automates dans un coin à l'abri des regards indiscrets quand en même temps Harry et moi nous nous retournons pour nous retrouver nez à nez murmurant

_-_Je ne tiendrai jamais plus de trois mois !…

On reste une bonne dizaine de minutes à se fixer les yeux dans les yeux sans rien dire puis pour finalement nous jeter mutuellement l'un sur l'autre pour trouver dans la bouche de l'autre le réconfort dont nous avons besoin…

_**A suivre…**_

_(1)Extrait d'une réplique d'Yvan dans la pièce « Art » de Yasmina Reza, dédicace à tous mes amis 2ndA qui psycotent tous sur cette réplique !mdR et à tous ceux qui l'ont étudiée en classe :p_

_Donc voilà le chapitre est terminé laissant quelques questions en suspens **« Que va-t-il donc se passer entre Harry et Draco pendant ces au moins trois mois ? » « Rogue va-t-il réussir à faire la potion **! –car il peut très bien ne pas réussir, vous connaissez mon tempérament de sadique-**» « Nos deux pas-héros vont-ils réussir à rassembler tous les ingrédients ! » « Draco va-t-il réussir à survivre chez les gryffis pendant cette éternité ? **–sans tuer personne je précise**-» La suite au prochain épisode les amis** ! tatatam ! mdR_

_Non j'espère sérieusement que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, laissez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez BizOos et rendez-vous au chapitre 17 !_

_Et **merci **encore à vous tous qui nous laissez des reviews à chaque review supplémentaire nous sommes terriblement heureuses :p!_

_(P.S : t'en que j'y suis j'en profites pour me faire un peu de pub, j'écris deux autres fic toute seule sous le pseudo de **Ladyboy**, voici l'adresse de la plus récente : __http/ un œil et laissez-moi des reviews pleaassseee ! Merci d'avance ;))_


	16. La liste

POV de Harry Chap.16

3 MOIS, 3MOIS! Non c'est pas possible, il ne pas falloir 3 mois pour faire la contre-potion d'un truck raté fait en un quart d'heure! Non je rêve, c'est un cauchemar et je vais me réveiller dans MON corps dans MON dortoir avec MES amis et Mon reflet dans le miroir. Je ne peu pas attendre 3 mois ou même plus si on se réfère a ce que Rogue a dit de 3 à 6 MOIS! Il va falloir que je supporte Pansy et tous les autres pendant tout ce temps, heureusement que Draco est là.

Mais ça ne peut pas continuer ainsi, ma relation(car c'est bien une relation, ce n'est pas purement sexuel enfin je crois) ne peut pas continuer comme ça! Je ne peut pas continuer à embraser et a toucher MON corps, c'est trop bizare. Je ne sais pas si ça fait le même effet a Draco mais c'est quasiment effrayant.

Il faut qu'on se dépêche de trouver les ingrédients pour la potion et vite, Rogue m'a donné une liste a la fin du cour de potion de ce matin, et elle était replié beaucoup trop de fois à mon goût.

Je ratrappe mon homme dans un coin comme d'habitude et lui place la liste sous le nez avant de la lui lire:

« 2 Oeufs de Serpencendre

8 dents de Doxy

une mèche de cheveux d'un être de l'eau femelle

1 plume d'Hippogriffe

3 poils d'Acromantula

-QUOI? Des poils d'Acromentula mais il veut nous tuer ou quoi?

-Chut on verra ça après écoute la suite:

50 litres d'eau

1oeil de Basilic

1Queue de Salamandre

de la salive d'Epouvantar

1 écaille de Dragon Noir des Hébérides

1 larme de Phoenix connu par les personnes concernées pour que la larme les touchent directement

une preuve du lien qui unit les deux personnes concernées

-Et il veut qu'on trouve tout ça pour quand exactement? Parce que ce n'est pas que ce soit super facile a trouver tout ça ...

-Hahaha très amusant Draco, je sais pas mais je pense que le plus vite sera le mieux, parce que j'ai envi de retrouver mon corps moi!

-Quoi tu pense que moi je veut pas? Tu crois que je m'amuse avec tes amis? Avec Miss-je-sais-tout qui me tape sur les nerfs constamment?Remarque traumatiser la belette c'est plutôt marrant!

-Hé arrête c'est pas drôle, il faudrait peut-être leur dire non?

-Dire quoi à qui?

-Ben la situation actuelle à Ron et à Hermione, elle pourra nous aider à trouver les ingrédients.

-Ouais, c'est pas faux. Mais pas un mot a MES amis d'acc? J'ai pas envie qu'ils sachent que je suis bloqué dans ton corps et encore moins que je me jette régulièrement sur toi dans les coins sombres!

-Et si c'est moi qui me jette sur toi? »

Je joins le geste à la parole et passe mes mains autour de la taille du corps qu'occupe actuellement le blond et le colle a moi pour l'embrasser, et en un instant monsieur reprends les commandes et je me retrouve plaqué contre le mur le plus proche avec une de ses mains dans mes cheveux et l'autre sur mon postérieur! Et j'adore ça! Merde j'entends des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Ho non pas maintenant! Je me dégage de l'exquise emprise de Draco et me précipite sur l'autre mur pour mettre une certaine distance entre nous(faudrait pas que ça paraisse suspect!). Mais, cette démarche ces cheveux roux ultra volumineux, même de loin je la reconnais c'est Herm' bon ça va je vais pouvoir lui expliquer! J'attends qu'elle arrive a notre hauteur et entame tan bien que mal la discution: «

Hermione!

-Quoi qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy? » Elle se tourne vers mon corps: «

Harry je sais que tes fréquentations ne me regardent pas mais là quand même, rester seul dans un couloir avec cette personne c'est un peu risqué!

-Si tu savait ma pauvre Hermione ce qu'il se passe dans ce couloir tu serait étonnée!

-Draco mais ça va pas la tête? Comment tu veut qu'elle nous croit si tu débite des conneries a longeur de temps? » C'est vrai ça, atta j'ai pas envie qu'elle me prennes pour un délinquant! Ok je sort avec lui et alors elle a pas besoin de le savoir!

« Heu... Je ne comprends pas tout là! Malfoy comment tu a appelé Harry?

-Je l'ai appelé Draco.

-Il m'a appelé Draco; ce qui est d'ailleurs mon prénom!

-Comment ça c'est ton prénom?

-Ben oui Hermione c'est ce que j'essaye de te dire depuis la début de la semaine.

-Ha et tu essaye de me dire quoi?

-Que MOI Harry Potter je suis dans le corps de Draco Malfoy ici présent et inversement!

-...Mais, mais... Comment est-ce arrivé?

-Draco tu lui explique steuplé?

-Wé, tu te souviens du cours de potion où on a fait explosé une potion a cause d'une fausse manipulation?

-Oui. Vous aviez étaient transportés d'urgence a l'infirmerie et on ne vous

as revus que le lendemain matin.

-Ben on as changé de corps à ce moment là!

-Ok, ça explique ton comportement et celui de Malfoy!

-Hé oui!

C'est inversable? Vous êtes allé voir Rogue?

-Oui il existe une contre potion mais il faut 3 à 6 mois pour la préparer et les ingrédients sont rares!

-Regarde par toi même » Draco me prends la liste des mais et la tend a Hermione qui en la lisant à l'ai effarée!

« Ha oui quand même! Désoler de vous le dire mais vous allez en chier!

-C'est gentil de nous encourager 'mione!

- Je vais chercher des infos sur les différents animaux, ça facilitera peut-être la récolte.

-Merci 'mione t'est la meilleure!

-C'est bon Harry je pense qu'elle le sait!

-Rabat-joie » dit-elle a demie voix.

« J'aimerais tout de même savoir un truck?

-Wé si ça peut te faire plaisir.

-Le suçon que Harry enfin Draco a dans le cou, c'est toi ou pas?

-T'est bien sure de vouloir savoir ça?

-...

-Ben oui, c'est moi!

-Dit Miss-je-sais-tout je pourrait être là quand tu l'annoncera à la belette?

-Ta geule Draco! Tu voit pas qu'elle est toute retournée?

-Ha, si elle est tout pale! » Effectivement ma meilleure amie avait une tête de mort vivant et ne bougeait plus, on aurait dit qu'elle s'était encore fait attaquée par un basilic! Je lui passe la main devant les yeux, claque des doigts, rien n'y fait! Elle est tétanisée par la nouvelle!

« Ho Hermione tu m'entends? Youyouuu.

-Poudlar appelle Grandger! Répondez Grandger!

-Hein ... Heu oui c'est jusque que ça fait un choque!

-Wé ben reste pas choquée trop longtemps on a cours avec McGo dans moins de 5 minutes, et toi Harry ta cours avec Hagrid je te rappelle! Profites en pour lui demander si il a pas 2-3 trucks de la liste.

-Wé t'inquiète pas! » Draco m'embrasse avant de me laisser filer(ce qui achève Hermione, je suis sur qu'il a fait exprès!) en cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

Je retrouve mes chers amis dehors et nous nous dirigeons jovialement c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, vers la cabane de Hagrid. Nous avons cours avec les Sergdaigles. Je vais m'assoir dans un coin et attends la fin du cours passionnant sur les Knarls (une sorte de hérisson méchant). Ha il termine enfin et permet aux élèves de partir, je profite de la cohue engendrée par l'évasion d'une bande de Scrouts a pétards pour elle vers Hagrid « :

Hagrid! Hagrid!

-Qu'y a-t-il Mr Malfoy?

-C'est Harry!

-Hein? Comment ça?

-Oui on a changer de corps... Bref c'est dur a expliquer! J'ai quelque chose a te demander. Je peu entrer?

-Oui biensure. »

Je rentre au château et cours vers la bibliothèque. Hermione et Draco sont a une table avec beaucoup, beaucoup de livres!Je m'installe en face d'eux et pas mal d'élèves ont l'air surpris. J'écarte les livres de devant moi: «

Alors vous avez trouver quelque chose d'intéressant?

-Si et toi?

-On devrait avoir les oeufs de Serpentcendre demain les dents de Doxy il est pas sur de les trouver mais il va essayer et pour les poils d'Acromentula il faudra que nous y allions tous ensemble de nuits dans 3 jours car a la pleine lune les Acromentulas sortent plus loin que leur nids et se frottent aux arbres pour agrandir leurs territoire et des fois perdent des poils donc on devrait en trouver. Alors quest-ce-que vous avez trouvés?

_A suivre, je sais c'est sadique mais bon..._

_Merci encore pour toutes vos rewieuv (je sais tjrs pas l'écrire)_

_J'espére que ça vous plais._

_BisouxXx Lucille_


	17. J'ai un chat dans la gorge

POV de Draco / Ch. 17

Eh bien nous avons trouvé que pour la salive d'épouvantar ça devrai être « pas trop dur », Severus doit…

-Severus ? _demande Potty en haussant un sourcil_

-Oui Rogue si tu préfère, et arrêtes de m'interrompre ou je vais m'énerver ! Je disais donc que…

-Quoi tu vas m'envoyer au coin ? _sourit Potty_

Je remonte discrètement de sa cheville à ses…fesses avec mon pied en murmurant d'un air coquin

-Ne me tente pas Potter…

Il rougit en déglutit…ah c'est trop facile…

Granger soupire en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré

-Il disait que la salive d'épouvantar ne devrai pas être trop difficile à avoir car…_commence-t-elle_

-…Car il doit bien lui en rester un dans un placard depuis l'époque où il prié tous les soirs pour enseigner la Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal !

-Et puis question épouvantar il y connaît un rayon ! _rie Harry_

Je lève les yeux au ciel

-Mais l'un de nous deux devra affronter sa plus grande peur, celle qu'il n'a même jamais osé s'avouer et inhiber toutes les peurs et les appréhensions qu'il peut avoir afin de pouvoir contrôler l'épouvantar et aller lui piquer un peu de salive…

-Bah c'est toi qui ira hein !

-Dégonflé

-les blonds d'abord !

Je hausse un sourcil

-Crétin je te rappelle que je suis dans ton corps donc de nous deux le blond c'est toi !

-Merde…

Je me tourne vers Granger

-Je ne comprendrai jamais comment une fille qui pourrait PRESQUE m'égaler en intelligence peut supporter ça à longueur de journée ! _dis-je en montrant Potter du doigt_

-Je ne comprendrai jamais comment un type de ton genre, qui plus est un serpentard peut supporter ça ! _dis-t-elle en montrant la rougeur dans mon coup_

Soudain un grand silence règne entre nous trois dans la bibliothèque, pendant que je détourne la tête Granger affiche un sourire victorieux…profites de ce sourire Miss-je-sais-tout car ma vengeance sera terrible et tu ne la verras pas venir crois moi, foi de Malfoy _(ou de Potter, au choix !)_

-Bon Potty peu m'importe puisque aucun de nous deux ne se décide nous irons chacun notre tour, après tout mieux vaut deux échantillons qu'un seul ! _dis-je_

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est la solution, deux cauchemars au lieu d'un ?

-Pourquoi t'est volontaire ?

-Non

-Donc voilà le problème est réglé, ensuite…une larme de fumseck, pour cela nous devrons nous confronter à cet oiseau de malheur et ça risque d'être plus compliqué qu'il n 'y paraît car il faut que notre désir de posséder une de ses larmes soit, je cite : « honnête, sincère, que les personnes qui souhaitent l'obtenir soient foncièrement bonnes et désintéressées » en résumé ça risque d'être coton !

-Surtout pour toi !…_murmure Potter avec un sourire auquel je réponds par un coup d'encyclopédie à travers sa tête de balafré_

-Aïe ! espèce de malade !

Je hausse les épaules

-C'est toi qui cherche, c'est ma faute si t'est masochiste Potter ?

-Fermez-là tous les deux je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose : « La salamandre est un lézard qui habite dans le feu et qui ne vit que tant que brûlent les flammes qui les ont vus naître. Elle est la preuve que certains animaux ne peuvent être détruits par le feu, car elle peut éteindre les flammes en rampant à travers elles. »

-Par conséquent on peut en trouver facilement une près d'un feu !

-Ouah bravo Potter qu'elle déduction tu me surprendras toujours ! _souriai-je narquoisement_

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à me répondre Granger l'en empêche

-Et pas n'importe quelle flamme messieurs ! il nous faut la queue de la salammandre qui vit à proximité du feu dans lequel on puise la flamme remise au vainqueur du tournoi des trois sorciers !

Elle et moi nous tournons vers Harry

-Quoi ?

-Bah tu as bien remporté ce tournoi non tu devrai bien savoir où se trouve la source de la coupe que tu as reçue ! _dit-elle_

-Et toi Herm' tu sais d'où les auteurs dont tu lis les bouquins ont tiré leur inspiration ?

Elle semble réfléchir l'espace de quelques secondes

-En fait c'est simple, tout est relatif a un événement dans la vie de l'auteur quel que soit le type de roman que tu écris. Regarde par exemple, _Anne Rice cette célèbre écrivain moldue qui a écrit une saga fort intéressante sur les vampires c'est mise à écrire des romans sombres à la suite de la perte de son premier enfant décédé d'une leucémie à six ans…(1)_

-Oui ma foi tout ceci est très intéressant _dis-je en baillant fortement_ mais revenons à notre principal problème, et Potter cesse de lancer Granger sur quelqu'autre thème que celui qui nous intéresse sinon on y est encore au réveillon !

-Bon il nous faut donc trouver la Source…

Je regarde ma montre

-_Mary mother of god !_

-Hein?

-Je dois aller à TON entraînement de quidditch Potter j'en reviens pas…

-Et moi tu crois que c'est pour le plaisir que je me traîne ce boulet _dit-il en ouvrant la porte afin que Pansy tombe à plat ventre devant nous_

-Alors Parkinson tu écoutais aux portes ou tu cherchais la chatière ? _ricanai-je (bah quoi je me défoule, je vous signale que je la supporte depuis l'enfance et elle me prend pour Potter pourquoi ne pas en profiter !)_

-La chatière ! tu déconnes déjà qu'elle galère pour passer à la porte de la grande salle alors une chatière …_murmure Harry_

_-_A propos de chat j'en ai une bonne :

c'est 5 mecs assis sur un banc il y a un sado maso, un pyromane, un sadique, un nécrophile et un pervers. Le sadique dit « on cherche un petit chat pour le torturer? », le pervers dit « oui mais seulement si on le viole ! », le nécrophile dit « Oui mais alors après on le tue », le pyromane dit « Oui et après on met le feu a sa dépouille » et là le sado maso fait "Miaou"_ dis-je en riant (2)_

Je sais pas pourquoi mais ils me regardent tous bizarrement…Ils se sont tous arrêtés pour me fixer d'un air interrogateur

-Bah quoi vous avez pas compris ?…moi je trouvais ça drôle…Oh merde alors j'ai un entraînement c'est fâcheux à plus tard !

Sur ce j'attrape vite fait mes/ses affaires et me dirige d'un pas pressé vers le terrain de quidditch sans me retourner, non de Dieu Draco Malfoy a fait un bide ! heureusement qu'ils ont vu Harry Potter faire un bide sinon ma réputation en prendrai un sacré coup !…

-Monsieur Potter nous n'attendions plus que vous…_dit Mc Gonnagal_

En effet tous les joueurs sont déjà sur le terrain et n'attendent plus que moi pour débuter la partie, sans tenir compte de sa remarque je me change en vitesse dans les vestiaires et enfourche l'éclair de feu de Potty…c'est étrange d'être au milieu de tous ces gryffis qui comptent sur moi pour attraper le vif d'or pendant le prochain match opposant Gryffondor à Poufsouffle car si nous gagnons les gryffis se retrouveront en finale contre…les serpentards évidemment !

Tout se passe très vite attaque, défense, recherche de ce foutu vif d'or et soudain je tombe je sens mes cheveux voler au grès du vent je me sens léger …pour mieux m'écraser ! En effet j'atterris comme une merde _(si vous me passez l'expression_) et tous se dirigent vers moi

-Harry, harry ça va tu m'entends ?

Gggnnnnnnn ?

J'ouvre définitivement les yeux pour voir une grande lumière

-Oh je vois la lumière au fond du tunnel !

-Euh non Harry ça c'est le soleil ! _dit la belette penchée sur moi_ Je crois que ce serait pas mal de l'emmener à l'infirmerie Madame…

-Merci pour cette suggestion des plus pertinentes Monsieur Weasley je n'y avais vraiment pas pensé ! _souria Mc Go._

Je me sens soulevé et puis black-out complet. Je me réveille je ne sais combien de temps plus tard …Alors que j'ouvre les yeux je tombe sur Potter assis sur une chaise à côté de moi

-Dis je suis au paradis ?

Il tourne la tête vers moi en souriant

-Alors la damoiselle en détresse s'est réveillée ! _s'exclama la remplaçante de Pomphresh (partie en séminaire pour infirmière ou je ne sais quoi) qui est bien plus impressionnante qu'une horde de harpies vous arrivant dessus au triple gallot_

-Oh non Mary mother of god je suis en enfer ! _m'écriai-je paniqué_

-Veuillez surveiller votre language Monsieur Potter !_ dit-elle en sortant une seringue avec une aiguille d'au moins trois mètres de long (non je n'exagères jamais !)_

-Hey c'est quoi..CA !_ demandai-je terrifié en montrant la seringue_

-ça c'est votre traitement Monsieur Potter malgré le bandage que vous devrez garder une bonne semaine au moins !

Je touche ma tête en effet je suis redécoré version Ramses 2 _( en plus beau et plus moderne bien évidemment !) L'infirmière tape contre la seringue._

-Ne bougez pas surtout !

Je saute du lit et part me réfugier derrière Potter

-C'est une grande maso il est hors de question qu'elle m'enfonce ça…

-…dans les fesses _termine la femme_

Je grimace et me sert de Potter comme rempart entre elle et moi

-A mon humble avis vous prenez vos fantasmes pour des réalités ma chère…Sandy (3)_ dis-je en regardant le nom sur son badge_

-Ne m'obligez pas à utiliser la force Monsieur Potter !

-Euh je crois que la force vous avez pas besoin de moi pour l'utiliser ! _dis-je en la regardant des pieds à la tête_

-Allez fais pas ta chochotte c'est qu'une petite piqûre de rien du tout !_ sourit Potter en m'attrapant pour me bloquer contre lui d'un air amusé _Allez-y Mademoiselle je vous le tient !

-Tu me le paieras Potter sois-en sûr…_murmurai-je avant qu'Elle ne se dirige vers moi…_

**+ …Trois heures plus tard…+**

-Bon je vous laisse sortir mais faîtes bien attention, pas d'énervement ni de stress, pas de choc,…car vous risquez d'avoir des migraines très importantes !

-Mais Mademoiselle rien que de vous entendre me réciter les 10 commandements du gentil petit malade j'ai déjà mal de crane puis-je enfin m'en aller ? _soufflai-je exaspéré_

Alors que nous sortions une demi-heure plus tard après 300 recommandations et précautions d'usage _(je ne sais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi elle m'a glissé des préservatifs dans la poche en me rappelant les dangers de l'homosexualité, à croire que j'ai un écriteau sur le front où il est écrit en gras « Attention homo ! » c'est ma faute si Potter à une tête de « tapette » après tout ! pfff pauvre imbécile je ne remettrai plus les pieds dans cette maudite infirmerie ! Gentiment surnommée « L'Antre du Diable » -sourire_-) je remarque le regard fixe de Potter sur moi

-Quoi tu me trouves pas super sexy en momie anglaise avec tous ces bandages ?_ dis-je amèrement_

-Si tu est toujours aussi euh…bandant?_ dit-il en explosant de rire_

-Connard…_soufflai-je en levant les yeux au ciel alors que lui se marrait toujours autant_

Informations véridiques C'est pour ces raisons qu'Anne Rice _(l'auteur de la trilogie des vampires avec entre autres « Lestat le vampire », « Entretient avec un vampire » et « La reine des damnés » pour les incultes :p) _donc comme j'adire énormément cet auteur j'en profite pour la placer discrètement :p lol

MdR alors ça c'est LA blague de lullu qui me fait trop rire même si elle est horrible ! Après tout qui a dit que Dray avait un humour « normal » :p

(3) SaNdy (« comme cent-dix--kilos ? » :o)  enfin le sketch de Franck Dubosc les amis ! Sandy personnage …récurrent :p

Alors voilà le chapitre est ENFIN terminé bon j'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite mais dites-moi ce que vous en pensez surtout ! J'espère que ça vous plaît…Rendez vous au chapitre 19 et merci encore pour toutes vos reviews _(moi je sais l'écrire lullu mouhahahahaha)_

BizOos ! Lysiane


	18. Dérapage

POV de Harry Chap. 18

Non mais franchement, se casser la gueule dans Mon corps et se ridiculiser devant tous les autres. Qui plus est a Mon entraînement de Quiddicht! Non mais je vous jure on dirait qu'il fait exprés!

Puis il m'a fait passer pour un con avec sa blague pourrie. Comme si ça ne sufisait pas en une journée il a fallut que je le tienne pour que Sandy puisse lui faire une piqure, imaginez-vous la musique de Pulp Fiction et Draco Malfoy courant après Harry Potter dans l'infirmerie avec une infirmière sadique tenant une grande seringue à la main... Heureusement que c'est la remplaçante sinon Madame Pomfresh se serait posé des questions. Ok j'avoue que c'était asse fun mais je m'en serait passé. Puis pourquoi elle lui a filé des capotes? Ca se voit tan que ça? Puis même si j'en crève d'envie on ne le fera pas tant que j'aurais pas récuperé mon corps!

Bref on est ressortit de l'infirmerie et on croise Ron, tout étonné de nous voire ensemble: «

Harry? Ca va? Quest-ceque tu fout là Malfoy?

-Héééé, comment t'expliquer Ron? J'ai pas envie de ré-exposer le problème une 3000° fois alors regarde bien.

-Regarde bien quoi, Malfoy?

-Ca! » Je me jette sur mon pauvre petit corps meurtrit et capture les lèvres de ma momie anglaise, avec un baiser bien visuel pour que mon meilleur ami comprenne bien ce qu'il se passe parce qu'il est parfois un peut lent.

« Bon comme t'as l'air de pas trop bien comprendre, tu demanderas à Hermione ça sera plus simple pour tout le monde.

-Viens Draco, j'ai dit à Hagrid qu'on viendrait chercher les dent de Doxy d'aujourd'hui.

-Ok. »

¤¤¤¤¤

A la fin du cour de potion je remet les dents à Rogue, et part sans m'attarder, j'aime pas trop rester dans la même pièce que lui. Ho non, pas encore elle! J'en ai marre de me la coltiner celle-là!

« Draco.

-Oui Pansy? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Tu as vu l'état de Potter?

-Oui.

-Tu as vu comment il est tombé?

-Non, quest-ce qu'il c'est passé?

-Ben... on vas dire que je l'ais un peut aidé. » Dit-elle avec un sourire triomphant.

« Quoi? Tu l'as un peut aidé? Tu aurais pu le tuer mais tu est folle espéce de dégénérée! Casse toi! Je veux plus te voir!

-Mais... Mais

-DEGUAGE je te dis ! CASSE-TOI! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as faillit faire? »

Merde je me suis laissé submerger par mes émotions, elle vas pas comprendre que j'ai réagit comme ça. Mais elle a faillit le tuer bordel, mon Draco si elle avait su elle n'aurait jamais fait ça! Putain, il me faut quelque chose pour que je me calme! Je part en courant vers le dortoir des Serpantard, dans la salle commune ils me regardent bizzarement, rien a foutre il me faut du chocolat sinon je vais me trouver mal! Je fouille dans ma malle. Ouf c'est bon j'en ai trouvé, putain pourquoi j'ai mal comme ça? C'est pas moi qui me suis mangé le sol je suis pas sensé avoir mal au crane!

Pfffffffff j'en ai marre, je vais tomber en dépression si ça continu! Je l'aime et je peut pas lui prouver parce que je suis bloqué dans son corps! Je suis obligé de le cacher aux yeux de tous, ça me gave on pet même plus agir librement dans ce monde c'est casse-couilles! Me faut une aspirine, ma tête vas exploser. ... Là 5 cachet ce devrait aller, je suis dans un état second ça va mieux. Je peut retourner en cours maintenant. Putain, non pas la métamorphose j'ai pas envi.

Que ça se termine vite je vous en supplie.

« Monsieur Malfoy.

-mmmm..

-Monsieur Malfoy! Tennez vous correctement pendant mon cour sil vous plait!

-Putain me faites pas chier! Voyez pas que je dors?

- Hoo

- Ho ça va nous faites pas un infarctus en plein cour non plus c'est bon! On le sait que vous êtes vielle et qu'il faut vous ménager c'est bon!

-Très bien, toi là surveille la classe. Quand à vous Malfoy vous me suivez!

- Mais où on va?

- Chez le directeur! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as mais ça doit être grave pour que tu en vienne a insulter un professeur! »

_Oui Minerva effectivement c'est grave! Je pense que c'était pas de l'aspirine. J'aurais pas du fouiller dans les tiroirs de Blaise!_

_« _Dragibus à la framboise! » La statue rentre dans le mur et libère les escalier qui mènent au bureau de Dumbuldor. Nous rentrons et je me pose sur la chaise la plus proche, j'entends vaguement McGo dire que j'ai été profondément insolant envers elle et qu'elle trouvait que mes yeux étaient un peu trop rouges à son goût puis je me suis endormi.

_Désolé mais je le trouve pourrit ce chapitre, désolé vraiment mais je n'avait aucune inspi...Désolé._

_Lullu_


	19. Repos et rumeurs

POV de Draco / Ch. 19

Après que nous soyons allés chercher les dents de Doxy chez ce cher géant qui habite dans _la cabane au fond du jardin, _que nous ayons frappé qu'il nous hurle d'une voix tonitruante d'entrer, que sont taré de clébard manque de m'arracher une jambe, qu'on lui explique rapidement la situation encore une fois nous somme revenus au château les dents en poche _(oui sortit du contexte c'est plutôt bizarre de dire ça)_ enfin Potter les a gardées avec lui vu qu'il avait cours de potion juste après et qu'il pourrait ainsi les confier directement à mon cher parrain. Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, non je ne suis pas allé en cours la vieille folle sadique et obèse qui sert pour le moment d'infirmière _(ma théorie est que cette femme est soit une moldue, vieille hippie ayant fumé un peu trop de substances interdites ou une vieille sado-maso n'ayant pas surmonté son penchant pour la torture. A moins que ce ne soit une sorcière élevée par les mayeurs mangemorts experts en sorts impardonnables et que ça a finit par déteindre enfin bon…)_ et Dumby himself m'ayant dispensés de cette corvée afin de « favoriser mon rétablissement dans les plus courts délais ». Après notre retour au château j'avais toujours un mal de crâne qui me faisait penser que des millions de cloches avaient élus domicile entre mes deux oreilles et mon dos se faisait douloureux sans compter les bleus, égratignures et autres trucs du genre qui me rappelaient sans cesse mon statut de vivant dans le corps d'Harry Potter par conséquent il me laissa remonter dans mon / son dortoir afin de me reposer quelque peu.

-Hey Malfoy…dit-il en m'attrapant par le poignet

Je me retournais en haussant un sourcil

-Quoi ?

-Je ne te laisse pas repartir avant que …

Je levais les yeux au ciel et l'embrassais

-Tu lis dans mes pensées ?

-Potter _mon choux_ ce n'était pas bien difficile de deviner ce que tu voulais…

Il descend sa main encore et encore

-Et là à ton avis je veux quoi ?

-Ce que tu pourras toujours essayer d'avoir lorsque je serai redevenu le beau blond plein de charme qui t'attire…en attendant _Harry… soufflai-je_ _dans son coup (il frémit, ça m'amuse décidément beaucoup) _ il ne te reste plus qu'à profiter du miroir…

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois dans le coup avant de remonter vers le dortoir des Gryffis et de le voir partir vers les cachots pour son cours de potion.

_Mary Mother Of God_ ce que ce mal de crane peut me prendre la tête !

-Retenue _soufflai-je désespérément au portrait de la grosse dame_

Oui car la chère directrice de maison à estimé qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de laisser aller chez ses protégés et elle a donc pris l'initiative de changer le mot de passe afin de rappeler à tout le monde ce que nous devions avoir…de la retenue. Ah les gryffis et leurs sens de la retenue oh oui un bien beau concept à la base mais quand on voit ce qu'en font les élèves il y a de quoi en rire sincèrement ! Prenons Potty il a déjà du mal à ce que ces cheveux soient retenus alors son comportement n'en parlons pas. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas où il a bien put piocher ses cheveux qui sont un enfer à coiffer même avec un pot de super glu et des milliers de sorts de maîtrise il n'y aurai aucun moyen pour les rendre présentables.

C'est sur cette réflexion hautement philosophique que je pénétrais dans la salle commune, tous se jetaient sur moi dans des piaillements incessants qui leurs sont caractéristiques. Ils me harcèlent de questions tous à la fois ce qui n'arrange pas mon mal de crane.

Jusqu'au moment où cela devient vraiment insupportable et que même en me bouchant les oreilles comme un forcené je ne pouvais que les entendre. Je me redressais sifflais le plus fort possible pour avoir le silence

-Hey oh les harpies ça va on se calme je suis tombé d'un balais de quidditch je reviens pas de la guerre !

Tous sous le choc me fixèrent avec une lueur d'incompréhension qui sur le coup rendait leur regard quelque peu bovin

-Mais Harry on voulait juste savoir si tu allais bien…_murmura une première année au bord des larmes (encore une groupie, par salazar y a-t-il en ce monde une sorcière qui ne soit pas entrée dans la « Potter-mania » !)_

_-_Je vais bien tout va bien, je suis gay_ (euh je voulais dire…guai bien sûr) _tout me plaît chantonnai-je pour moi-même en souriant

-Hein il a dit quoi?

-Rien Ginny rien, il n'a rien dit ! _cria Brown dans les oreilles de la morue euh…jeune fille aux oreilles toujours aussi entartrées _

Je levais les yeux au ciel

-Vous en faîtes pas vous pouvez passer le message à tout mon fan club que je vais bien j'ai juste besoin de calme, compris ! _dis-je en montant les escaliers menant à mon nouveau dortoir_

Après avoir à peine monté quelques marches j'entendais déjà les murmures et les rumeurs naissantes il n'y a pas à dire les gryffondors sont vraiment fatigants les serpentards ont peut-être une mauvaise réputation mais au moins nous sommes solidaires si je dis que tout va bien personne n'en rajoutera ils s'en tiendront à mes paroles point final pas besoin de lancer des rumeurs aussi débiles les unes que les autres !

« Hey vous savez quoi il paraît qu'en fait Harry Potter est un transsexuel ! »

**-**_haussement de sourcil- Pas que je sache !_

« Hey vous savez quoi en fait Harry Potter est de mèche avec Voldy depuis le début, il vont se marier et avoir beaucoup de morveux après avoir détruit tous les sorciers ! »

_Ouais et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu !_

« Hey vous savez quoi Harry Potter est en fait un putain de Loup Garou à chaque pleine lune il va hurler à la mort dans la forêt interdite ! »

_Ouais c'est ça et ma grand-mère c'est Jeanne d'Arc !_

« Hey vous savez quoi Ginny vient de nous annoncer qu'ils allaient se marier plus tard , à mo,n avis ce serai peut-être avant la guerre car si jamais Harry crève au combat elle pourra toucher une pension et récupérer toutes ses économies pour mener la belle vie en Jamaïque! »

_Potter et la belette femelle se marier ! mais bien sûr et moi je vais épouser Parkinson (non pas la maladie l'autre…quoi que si on la considère à sa juste valeur on peut la qualifier d'infection !) ironie of course darling ! et puis je ne l'avouerai pas mais **Potter is mine **et à cause de cela son joli cul de gryffi risque d'en souffrir…mouhahaha…j'ai dis joli moi ?_

« Hey vous savez quoi…Harry Potter est HOMOSEXUEL ! »

_Hum…je ne vois absolument pas de quoi ils parlent ! –frotte mon coup à l'endroit où subsiste encore un peu la Marque de Potter-_

Enfin bon je ne vais pas me casser la tête_ (pas plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà) _avec l'esprit tordu et barré des lionceaux qui restera toujours un mystère de stupidité pour moi.

Je m'allonge enfin sur le lit de Potter où j'ai élu domicile par la force des choses et je ne tarde pas à sentir le sommeil m'envahir. Je-ne-sais-pas-combien-de-temps-plus-tard j'entends Weasley qui arrive dans le dortoir mort de rire, il laisse la porte se refermer dans un claquement brusque qui me fait faire un bond grâce auquel je me cogne aux étagères au dessus de ma tête _(Potter pauvre abruti quelle idée de mettre des étagères là !)_ ce qui a pour effet de me faire sortir une série d'injures plus vulgaires les unes que les autres jurant la mise à mort prochaine de la belette.

Il entre comme si de rien n'était en disant gaiement

-Oh Harry tu sais pas ce que t'as raté ! _dit-il en ignorant mon regard noir de colère _Malfoy à insulté la vieille chouette et elle à carrément arrêté le cour pour l'emmener chez Dumby ! Je te dis pas le sale quart- d'heure qu'il a dut passer ! J'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi drôle !

Je reprends pied avec la réalité

-IL A FAIT QUOI ! m'exclamai-je

Alors que Weasley m'explique toute la situation j'ai de plus en plus de mal à soutenir ma tête

-…Du coup il va être collé pour un bon moment ça c'est sûr, il devra présenter des excuses à la chouette et si elle n'est pas satisfaite de toutes les mesures prises ils pourraient bien…convoquer ses parents _finit-il avec un sourire triomphant_

_-_Oh non pas ça_ dis-je en me balançant d'avant en arrière_

-On dirait que t'est pas content que Malfoy ait des ennuis alors que tu devrais être le premier à sauter de joie ! _murmura la belette en fronçant les sourcil_

-Toi t'as toujours rien compris et ta pas parlé avec Granger…

-Compris quoi ?

-Que le père noël existait pas !

-Non tu plaisantes j'espère ?

-Bordel qui m'a foutu un abruti pareil !

-…Gnnn j'ai pas tout compris là !

-Tu m'étonnes c'est si t'avais compris qu'il faudrait s'étonner ! Bon écoute moi bien triple endouille Potter et moi avons échangé nos corps pendant un cours de potion…

-Mais pourquoi vous avez fais ça ! _s'exclama-t-il d'un ton outré_

-Oh je sais pas ça me paraissait bien de passer du temps dans le corps de mon ennemi et puis je crevais d'envie de te voir tout le temps !

Il me regarde avec des yeux de merlan frit le pire c'est qu'il me croit _HELP_

-Mais non pauvre dégénéré on a pas choisi c'était un accident, la potion a explosée et puis pouf me voilà dans le corps d'Harry Potter !

-Ouf je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air là ! _dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte_

-Si tu me crois pas va voir Granger et oh fait j'ai oublié un détail…Potter et moi sortons ensemble à l'occasion !

Et là c'est le choc il s'étale de tout son long sur la moquette du dortoir, ça c'est de la nouvelle renversante ! Pour preuve nous avons Weasley toujours dans les vapes après une demi-heure…Je me décide finalement à bouger pour aller voir Potter, je lui envoi donc un message

_« Rendez-vous au même endroit que l'autre jour dans dix minutes, il faut que je te parles._

Draco. » 

Je prends donc ma cape sans même attendre la réponse, enjambe le « cadavre » de la belette toujours étalé devant la porte pour me mettre en route. Cinq minutes plus tard je me retrouve à l'endroit prévu, il n'est pas encore arrivé…en attendant je m'assoies sur une souche lorsque cinq minutes piles plus tard je vois une silhouette que je connais bien enveloppée dans une cape.

-Content de te voir sourit-il

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demandai-je aussitôt

-Fais quoi ?

-La vieille chouette, l'arrêt du cours, Dumby…

-Oh ça…

-Oui ça !

-C'était pas vraiment prévu disons que j'étais crevé et qu'elle m'a énervé sur le coup donc j'ai réagis un peu trop violemment…

-Je sais bien que notre situation est plutôt pas banale mais s'il te plaît Potty fais gaffe à ce que tu fais j'ai pas envie d'être exclu par ta faute !

Il rougit

-je suis désolé je promets de pas recommencer dit-il comme un petit enfant prit en faute

Ce qui me fait plutôt rire

-Pourquoi tu ris ? demande-t-il surpris

-Tu me fais rire avec ton air de chien battu

-Sympa…

-Roh allez te vexes pas réalises que j'ai du supporter une horde de gryffis en furie !

-Ok ok un partout le vif d'or au centre !

Je lève un sourcil en le voyant me sourire

-C'est étrange j'ai peur de demander ce qu'il te passe par la tête…

A suivre… 

Alors voilà un chapitre achevé, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et laissez nous des reviews pour nous dire ce que vous pensez de notre fic ! Merci à tous

BizOos

Lysiane 


	20. Discution au clair de lune

Chap 20

POV Harry

-C'est étrange j'ai peur de demander ce qu'il te passe par la tête…

-Tu fais bien d'avoir peur! Parce que je pense à des trucs qui failleraient des cauchemars à ton chére parrain pendant une semaine. » _Non j'ai dis pas tan qu'on a pas nos corps respectifs!_

« Haa frustration quand tu nous tiens... Fait pas cette tête ça se voit tellement!

-Ha. Ha. Ha. Je suis mais, mort de rire.

-Hoo non meurs paaaaaaas, parle moi, regarde moi! »

Le voilà qui me secoue dans tous les sens possibles et imaginables avec un grand sourire plaqué sur mon visage. Est-ce que je dois lui dire que c'est Pansy la cause de son accident ou d'abord lui demandé comment il est tombé et si il se souvient de quelque chose? Bon je crois que je vais improviser, on verra bien ce que ça donne.

« Tu sais j'ai eu vraiment peur en apprenant que tu étais tombé et que tu avais été transporté en urgence à l'infirmerie.

-...

Tu te souviens ce qu'il c'est passé avant que tu ne tombe de ton... heu de mon balais?

-Pas vraiment en fait, je crois que je me suis endormi ou évanoui parce que je ne me souviens de rien du moment où je suis monté sur le balais au moment où je me suis réveillé à l'infirmerie. Pourquoi?

-Ben parce que je crois bien que c'est un sort qui est à l'origine de ta chute.

-Comment ça un sort? Et qui l'aurais lancé?

-Pansy.

-Quoi? Pansy t'aurais jeter un sort?Mais, mais pourquoi?

-Je sais pas quand elle me l'as dit je l'ais pas laissé finir, je me suis emporté en lui hurlant qu'elle aurait pu te tuer, qu'elle était folle etc.. etc.

-Et comment elle à régit?

-Aucune idée je suis parti après ça.

-Merde. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va dire maintenant?

-Tu t'inquiète de ce qu'elle va penser?

-Non ça j'en fout. Mais des bruits qu'elle va faire courir, ça par contre je m'en inquiète!

-Tu crois vraiment qu'elle irait salir l'honneur de son je cite: Petit-Dray-d'amûûûre?

-Oui, quand il s'agit de vengeance elle est prête à tout! Déjà que tes amis les Gryffy's croient que tu est gay faudrais pas en plus que les Serpentard le pensent aussi, parce que Servus serait furieux et je ne te raconte pas si mon père viens à l'apprendre! C'en serait fini de Dray!

-Attends attends t'as dit quoi là?

-Que c'en serait fini de Dray.

-Non avant.

-Que Servus serait furieux?

-Non tu as bien dit que les Gryffond'or croient que je suis gay?

-Oui. Pourquoi? C'est la vérité non?

-Oui mais c'est pas une raison pour que tout Poudlar soit au courant. »_ Ho God je viens d'avouer haut et fort que Celui-qui-a-survécu, que l'espoir du monde sorcier, que Harry Potter, que JE suis gay! _

« Heu... Harry, pourquoi je suis plus pale que d'habitude?

- Non pour rien ça doit être la lumière de la lune je pense. Tien mais c'est vrai ça! Il fait nuit!

-Effectivement Potter il fait nuit! Je vois que ton sens de l'observation est toujours aussi aiguisé!

-Merde il faudrait qu'on rentre non?

-Pourquoi? T'est bien là, avec moi?

-Si, si on est bien là amis il faudrait rentrer les autres vont s'inquiéter, et comme je suppose qu'il n'y a que nous qui manquons à l'appel, il vont se poser des questions auxquelles j'aurais pas vraiment envie de répondre une fois de retour au château. »_ Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? Enlèves ma tête de ton cou. Non pas là, pas maintenant non non. _« Daco?

-Mmmm

-On peut savoir ce que tu fais?

- Moi? Mais je ne fais rien du tout.

- On dirait pas...

-Je me venge!

-Comment ça tu te venge?

-... Tu verra » dit-il avant de replonger le tête dans mon cou._ Il est doué je trouve! Hooo non, je crois que je vais devoir mettre une écharpe moi demain!_

« T'est content maintenant?

- Oui très!

-On peut-pétre rentrer alors? Parce que je me les gèles là!

-Je peut te réchauffer tu sais...

-Pffff, obsédé.

-Quoi? Je pensais pas à ça, c'est toi qui as l'esprit mal tourné Potty.

-La faute à qui?

-Je préfére pas savoir...

-Mwouais. Bon et sinon, pour les ingrédients ça avance?

-Ben je t'ai dit il faut aller voir l'Epouvantard.

-Pas question! J'ai pas envi de me retrouver face à un Détraqueur encore une fois. 'tin rien que d'en parler ça me fout les jetons!

-C'est peut-être aussi parce qu'on est seuls dans le parc de Poudlar, réputé pour abriter des créatures dangereuses, et qu'il fait tout noir!

-Ta geule!

-Ho ça va, si on peut même plus plaisanter...

-Chut! J'ai cru entendre quelque chose.

-Oui, c'est sûrement Voldemor qui viens nous dire bonne nuit!

-Putin c'est quoi ça? » ...

_A suivre...Hihihih_

_Rewieuvs pour ceux et celles qui veulent..._

_Lucille_


	21. Maison close ou parc clos?

POV de Draco / Chapitre 21

Mary mother of god ! Dieu tout puissant! Par la barbe de merlin mais qu'es-ce que c'est que ce délire ? Alors que l'on s'attend à tout on trouve…n'importe quoi.

Je crois que là la surprise est aussi grande que si on avait vu Voldy passer en chemise de nuit et talons aiguilles en pleine nuit au milieu du parc de Poudlard _(après tout pourquoi pas chacun fait ce qu'il veut de sa vie non ?) _

-Blaise ? qu'est ce que tu fabriques dans un buisson à cette heure ! _m'exclamai-je_

-Hein quoi qu'est ce qui se passe ? _demande la belette poussant légèrement Blaise pour sortir la tête du même buisson_

Je me retourne vers Potter

-C'est moi où j'ai l'impression d'avoir raté un épisode ?

-Non je me demande aussi ce que se passe je l'avoue !

-Hey vous pourriez faire un peu moins de bruit il y en a qui sont occupés ici !

-Chuut Pansy ils vont nous entendre ! _souffle Granger qui sort la tête d'un massif de fleurs en éternuant_

On fera l'amour avec des fleurs c'est ça ?

Elles ont du mal comprendre c'est avec et pas dans…

Le pouvoir des fleurs, mon cul ouais !

Il doit y avoir une putain de toxine dans les fleurs de ce parc moi je dis ! Il y a que ça pour expliquer que le parc se soit transformé en Backroom !

On est là tous les…six à ce regarder comme si on découvrait la vraie facette du monde quand Blaise brise le silence

-Depuis quand Poudlard est devenue un club de rencontre gay oh fait ?

-Tant qu'il devient pas échangiste moi je m'en tape, j'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec ça ! _dit Potter en désignant Blaise et Pansy_

-Parce que moi je t'attire Malfoy ! _s'exclame Weasley_

Hey oui Potty t'est toujours moi je te rappelles…

-Ouai partouse ! _m'exclamai-je en riant en me jetant sur Blaise_ _sous le regard outré de Potter_

-Mais oui toi aussi tu peux participer allez viens_ darling ! dis-je sur un ton mélodramatique quelque peu exagéré_

-Harry depuis quand tu te promènes avec Malfoy en pleine nuit dans le parc !

-Depuis à peu près aussi longtemps que tu te tapes Blaise dans un buisson mon cher ! _souriai-je_

Il rougit et se tait.

Mouhahah _Malfoy-Potter 1 /Vs/ La Belette 0_

-Et puis franchement Herm' depuis quand ta délaissé les pavés sur l'histoire de Poudlard pour les massifs de fleurs ? surtout que t'est allergique au pollen t'aurai pu trouver autre chose ! _rit Potter_

-Attends Dray attends je vais tout t'expliquer !_ panique Pansy_

_-_Hellowww Draco il est là !_ dis-je en agitant la main_

Blaise, Pansy et Weasley _(qui a TOUJOURS pas compris) _me regardent comme si j'avais baisé avec un détraqueur

-En fait c'est simple, pour vous je suis Harry mais en fait je suis Draco et lui là vous le voyez comme Draco alors que c'est Harry !

-GnNnNnNnN ?

-Déprimants !

Alors que Potter termine pour la énième fois le récit de notre échange je le tire par la robe le faisant basculer derrière le buisson et me met à cheval sur lui

-En fait vous pouvez voir ça comme…un voyage linguistique ! Oui on en apprend beaucoup sur la langue de l'autre ! _dis-je avant de l'embrasser sous les yeux stupéfaits des autres_

-Donc si on résume à la base Ron qui était censé finir avec Granger est avec moi (petit sourire victorieux) et Draco qui était censé être avec Pansy est avec Potter en sachant que Pansy est elle-même avec Granger ! wouhou y a de quoi choper un mal de crâne ! _rit Blaise_

-Et en précisant qu'en ce moment Harry est Malfoy et que Malfoy est Harry ! _ajoute Weasley_

_-_Oh mon dieu Ron t'as enfin comprit Bravo!_ s'exclame Granger (ironiquement ?) _

-Par la barbe de Merlin ça veut dire que trois gryffondors se pervertissent avec des serpentards !_ hurle Weasley_

Personnellement je m'en fiche je suis toujours très occupé avec Potter qui est pas contre…

Blaise lui met la main sur la bouche

-Je vais te pervertir tu vas voir comment, tu me supplieras de ne pas arrêter après…_murmure Blaise avec une lueur perverse dans les yeux à Weasley qui déglutit très très difficilement et très bruyamment _

-Mais Draco et notre mariage alors ? _demande soudainement Pansy en regardant Harry toujours plaqué au sol (elle a dut mal hein !)_

-Il n'y aura pas de mariage entre nous et puis franchement j'ai jamais eu l'intention de t'épouser j'aurai eu l'impression d'être marié à une sangsue en moins séduisant !_ m'exclamai-je en râlant la détestant d'oser m'imposer de lui répondre alors que j'ai une autre proie bien plus intéressante plaquée à quelques centimètres de moi. _

Elle pleure vaguement puis se jette dans les bras de Granger qui bascule en arrière sous la charge, le tout accompagné de plusieurs éternuements.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? _demande une voix familière_

-Merde Russard ! _murmurons nous tous en chœur_

Nous entrons tous au pas de course dans la forêt interdite avant qu'il ne puisse nous voir.

-La vache on a eu chaud ! _dit Weasley_

-C'est étrange j'avais l'impression que tu avais plus chaud tout à l'heure ! _ironise Blaise en glissant une main sur ses fesses_

-Chut j'entend du bruit ! _s'exclame Harry_

-Hey Jeanne d'Arc du calme on a eu notre lot de murmures pour ce soir je crois !_ riai –je_

A ce moment Weasley couina.

-Oh Blaise s'il te plaît arrête de faire couiner Weasley c'est pas drôle_ ! ralai-je_

-Là j'y suis pour rien…

Nous nous retournons vers Weasley blanc comme de la lessive _(comme dirai la pub avec Homo il est plus blanc que blanc !)_ **_N.A_** : ouah la putain de métaphore et désolé pardonnez-moi j'ai pas pu m'en empêcherr :x

-Ouah Weasley tu joues bien la terreur essayes l'intelligence si tu peux pour voir ce que ça peut faire sur toi une fois dans ta vie ! _s'exclame Pansy_

-A..a…arrr.. !

-A tes souhaits!

-Mais non 'Mione il a pas éternué il essaye de dire quelque chose, enfin je crois…_dit Potter_

-ARAIGNEEEEEEEEE ! _hurle Weasley_

_-_Aïe mais t'est malade de hurler comme ça tu vas nous péter un tympan !

Je sens quelqu'un qui me tapote l'épaule

-Draco t'avais besoin de trois poils d'une acromantula non ? _chuchote Harry_

_-_Oui pourquoi ?

-Parce que je crois qu'on a trouvé la bestiolle ! _dit-il en me tournant face à l'acromentula_

_-_Par la barbe de merlin !

-On fait quoi ?

-Euh…on cours ?

-Bonne idée !

_**A suivre…**_

Mouhahaha alors voilà mon chapitre, bon très spécial et un peu plus court que les autres je vous l'accorde mais après la petite énigme que Lullu avait laissé en suspens dans le chapitre précédent je me suis après tout pourquoi ne pas m'amuser un peu_…(encore plus que d'habitude quoi !) _Donc on se retrouve avec nos trois couples gays lol On en voulais deux à la base mais on a pas put trancher Lullu voulant a tout prix son Herm'/ Pansy et moi voulant absolument mon Ron / Blaise donc voilà les deux Et qui sait pourquoi pas un Neville / Rogue à venir….

Bon j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas trop perturbé et que vous l'aurez aimé !lol

Laissez moi une ptite review ce serai génial _(ps : Lullu putain tu sais toujours pas l'écrire hein, répète après moi R-E-V-I-E-W lol mais bon c'est pas grave je t'aime quand même mon Ninou ;) ) _

BizOos

_**Lysiane**_


	22. Questionnage!

Chap 22

POV de Harry

« KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-MAAAAAAAMMMAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!

-Putain Pansy, Blaise vos gueules! Ca va l'attirer vers nous! » _Hermione essayait tan bien que mal de calmer les cris hystériques de sa copine et de Blaise pendant que je poussait Ron qui était mortifié et qui refusait d'avancer._

_Mon chére et tendre quand à lui cherchait le moyen d'arracher à ce monstre -tan aimé de notre garde-chasse préféré, qu'il faudra que je remercie chaudement de laisser se balader en totale liberté des créatures carnivores- trois pauvres poils. _«

Ron je t'en supplie bouge! Cours! Ron bordel j'appelle ta mère et je lui dis que tu couche avec Zambini si tu fait pas bouger tes moles vers le château vitesse grand V! Compris?

Ou...iii oui. » _Et il détala comme un lapin, bon ça c'est fait_, _Pansy et Blaise sont partis avec donc il ne reste plus que nous trois et cette putain d'araignée géante et carnivore._

_« _ Draco?

-Quoi? Tu vois pas que je suis occupé?

-Ben je pensais juste que ça serait ptétre plus simple de lancer un sort que de grimper dessu...

-Ha wé, pas con...

-'mioneu, c'est toi l'experte je t'en pris.

-Merci Harry, heu... enfin Draco je parles de ton corps. Bon; ACCIO POILS! » Et une montagne de poils de la bestiole vinrent s'écraser devant nous la laissant imberbe. « Comme un ouragan qu'est passé sur elle herm' a tout emportééééééééé!

T'y est allé un peu fort là Ganger, tu trouve pas?

-Il a pas tors 'mione on avait besoin que de trois poils, pas de toutes sa fourrure!

-Ho ça va hein! Vous auriez pu ne rien avoir et être morts en prime! Comme ça Rogue en aura en réserve pour réparer le prochain accident stupide provoqué par une de vos conneries!

- Potter tu voudrais pas calmer ta furie de copine?

-Non, amour je trouve que la lueur de meurtre qu'elle a dans l'oeil lui vas à ravir!

-Lueur de démence plutôt!

-Ho et merde! Débrouillez vous avec vos poils moi je rentre au château. » Et elle partit d'un pas décidé et avec une allure de camionneuse vers le château et sûrement vers la salle commune pour aller voir si Ron vas bien et si elle croise Pansy en chemin... Je ne préféré pas savoir ce qu'il se produira!

On avait réunis tous les ingrédient, enfin ils nous manquaient plein de truc... Tous les ingrédients introuvables et dangeureux... Mais théoriquement ces truc là c'est Rogue qui devait s'en charger sauf deux-trois qui devait avoir un rapport stricte avec les deux personnes concernées. Mais pour ce soir ça suffit! La nuit porte conseil.

Le lendemain matin, table des Serpantard:

J'avais tranquillement la tête dans le cul quand mes deux « meilleurs amis » se collèrent a moi: «

Tu dis rien Draco, on compte sur toi! »_ Ha oui c'est vrai ils savent pas que je ne suis pas Draco alors voyons..._

_« _On verra, si vous m'expliquer ce qu'ils vous a pris.

-On pourrait te retourner la question Dray

-Certainement Pansy mais j'ai demandé le premier! Vas-y je t'écoute.

- Ben, en fait c'est depuis la quatrième année que... que Hermione ne m'est pas indifférente. Et y a environ trois semaines je lui ai sauté dessus dans un couloir, elle rentrait de la bibliothèque et j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher je l'ai bloqué dans un coin puis je l'ai embrassée, elle avait l'air surprise au début puis elle s'est laissé aller et m'a rendu mon baisé. » _Waow j'aurais jamais cru ça d'Hermione! Les bras m'en tombent! « _

Et toi Blaise? C'est quoi comme pulsion qui ta fait embraser la belette? » _Ca me fait mal de parler comme ça de mon meilleur ami mais il faut que je fasse avec. _«

Alors? Je suis toute ouïe.

- Je crois bien que c'est depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu, enfin que j'ai vu ses océan azures qui lui servent d'yeux et son merveilleux petit cul bien musclé et divinement é..

-Wé c'est bon Zambini je pense que j'ai compris!

- Et toi?

-Quoi moi?

-Tu nous avais pas dit que tu était passé à l'acte avec le balafré!

-Oui Dray tu nous tenais au courant jusqu'à il ya trois semaines. Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé pour que subitement tu ne dise plus rien?

-...Héhéé »

_Merde, merde je suis dans la merde! Je dis quoi moi là? Puis c'est quoi cette histoire de « compte-rendus » sur moi? Il me voulais depuis combien de temps? Putain si ça se trouve j'airais pu être avec lui depuis super longtemps! Aaaargg non je me fait des films. _«

-Héééé quoi? » Repris Pansy

« Hééé j'ai autre chose ç faire qu'a répondre a vos questions stupides! »_ Courage fuyions! Faudra que je parles de ça a Draco!_

_Désolé pour le retard de ce chapitre j'étais en vacances_

_J'espére que cela vous a plu!_

_Lucille_


	23. Le seRial freaKer

_Chapitre 23 / POV de Draco_

-Et puis je ne suis pas _(encore)_ passé à l'acte avec le balafré!_ dit Potty en arrivant à la porte suivit de près par toute « ma joyeuse troupe »_

Oops je crois qu'il a parlé un peu trop fort…en fait il a carrément hurlé. Toute la salle s'est retournée vers lui alors que mes « amis » le fixent avec des yeux ronds faisant des allez-venus de lui à moi et de moi à lui.

-Quoi vous êtes jaloux vous voudriez y passer vous aussi c'est ça ! mais je vous en prie prenez un ticket à la caisse ! _s'énerve-t-il _

-J'ai le numéro 1 ?_ lui demandai-je en passant à côté de lui avec un sourire amusé. _

-Evidemment… _sourit-il_

Comme je me sens d'humeur joueur je vérifie bien que tout le monde nous fixe et sors en frappant les fesses de Potty _(enfin les mienne quoi) _avec un clin d'œil. Lui même me regarde comme si je venais de me mettre à genoux pour le demander en mariage face à Rogue et plutôt fier de mon effet de surprise je sors de la salle la tête haute et le sourire aux lèvres. Un brouhaha mélangeant toutes les nouvelles rumeurs du jours me succède maintenant. Granger et Weasley me suivent.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Harry t'est fou ou quoi ! s'exclama la Belette

-Ron…souffle Granger désespéré Draco c'est Draco là, il est dans le corps d'Harry me dis pas que t'as déjà oublié !

Je le vois réfléchir quelques secondes_(ouah c'est impressionnant quand on est pas habitué ! attendez je parie que si l'un de vous lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille y aura de l'écho tellement c'est vide là dedans !)_ et murmurer avec effroi

-Alors c'était pas un cauchemar cette nuit ! Harry-Malfoy, Malfoy-Harry et puis …le reste dit-il en regardant miss-je-sais-tout avec un sourire

-Non Weasley, tu n'as pas rêvé c'est bien moi Draco Malfoy dans le corps du célèbre Saint Potty !

-Ouai bah je préfère que ce soit au sens figuré qu'au sens propre du terme…si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-Oh oui je vois et je suis sûr que Blaise aussi sait ce que c'est que d'être dans le corps d'un autre et surtout dans celui d'un gryffi ! _souriai-je ironiquement_

_-_Alors vous allez faire quoi ?_ demande Granger_

-Tu veux dire là tout de suite dans l'immédiat où une fois qu'on aura retrouvé nos corps respectifs…

-Maintenant car malheureusement on se doute bien de ce que vous comptez faire une fois…ah berk ! _s'exclame Weasley _

-Hmmm t'en fais pas Weasley je promets de faire de tout mon possible pour que Potty puisse…jouir de la vie !

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais pour qu'il devienne aussi…tendancieux ?

-Est-ce ma faute si je suis irrésistible ! Tu n'imagines pas comme s'est terrible d'être vu par tous comme une bombe sexuelle !

-Pas par tous ! moi je te trouve détestable !

-Merci c'est gentil d'essayer de me rassurer mais tu est un cas à part mon cher Weasley, les belettes c'est pas trop mon truc !

-Et puis les belettes et les fouines ont toujours eut du mal à s'entendre…

-ça doit être caractéristique des serpentard on doit y être tout simplement allergique !

-Je peux t'assurer que Blaise n'est pas si allergique que ça…

-Ouai il supporte comme Granger supporte les massif de fleurs…en cas d'urgence !

-La ferme !

-Allons tu ne vas tout de même pas te disputer avec « ton meilleur ami » ! _dis-je boudeur_

-Tu n'est pas mon ami !

-Moi non…

Et là Potter sortit de la salle les mains plaquées sur les oreilles en chantant une sorte de berceuse massacrée pour ne rien entendre à ce qui se disait dans son dos. Mais je remarquais un petit paquet cadeau se ballottant à son poignet .

-C'est quoi ça ! murmurai-je quand il ôta enfin ses mains de ses oreilles

-Oh un présent d'une fille pour toi enfin autrement dit pour moi quoi.

Il le déballa à la va-vite et le laissa tomber à terre dans un hurlement un peu trop aiguë pour un homme.

-Aïe mais qu'est-ce qui te prend t'est malade ou quoi !

-ELOIGNE CA DE MOOIII ! hurla-t-il

Sous la pression de ses cris qui me percent les tympans je le ramasse pour aperçevoir…un clown en porcelaine.

Je hausse un sourcil

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Potter ! c'est juste une figurine de clown !

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NON PAS LE CLOOWWWNNNN

Re-hausse un sourcil

Granger s'approche en soupirant et le fait disparaître en une formule _(le clown pas Potter hein !)_

-Je pourrai savoir ce qui se passe au juste ?

-Oh tu ne le savais pas, Harry est terrifié par les clowns !

-Les clowns ?_demandai-je en levant les sourcils_

-Oui tout ce qui y ressemble de près ou de loin…

-Tu me surprendras toujours tu te bats contre Voldy sans flipper et tu crèves de trouille devant une figurine en porcelaine !

-Le laisses pas m'enmenerrrrrrrr ! _panique-t-il en se jetant dans mes bras_

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre je le serre dans mes bras pour le rassurer

-T'en fis pas c'est rien, c'est fini et puis c'est bon Granger l'a envoyé en enfer!_ riai-je_

_-_C'est le troisième en une semaine_…dit Weasley_

-Le troisième ?

-Oui quelqu'un sait qu'Harry en a peur et cherche à le terrifier mais dans quel but…on a toujours réussis 'mione et moi à les intercepter avant qu'ils arrivent jusqu'à lui…

-J'avoue qu'on a bien pensé à toi mais vu que tu étais déjà dans son corps quand ça a commencé je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ferai ça…

-Moi non plus, j'ai envie de me faire Potter pas de lui faire peur avec un clown !_ dis-je en haussant les épaules_

-En fait nous avons à faire à un…serial-freaker !

-Weasley je me demande où tu vas chercher des conneries pareilles !

-Je suis d'accord mais Ron n'a pas tord…

-Il faut démasquer le serial-freaker pour sauver l'honneur _(et la virginité car de le sentir se tortiller ainsi contre mon torse…et le reste… n'est vraiment pas la bonne solution pour que mes hormones gardent la tête froide) _d'Harry Potter le _Survivor-tant-qu'il-y-a-pas-de-clowns !_

A suivre… 

_Lol donc voilà le nouveau chapitre, volontairement plus court que les autres afin de ménager un peu « l'intrigue » quand même…donc Harry et Draco Vs le Serial-Freaker à suivre dans les prochains chapitres (et oui notre ryry national à peur des clowns et alors il est pas invincible après tout !)_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, laissez nous une petite **review** pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

_P.s : Désolé Lullu tu m'en veux pas hein j'ai pas put m'en empêcher :) tu sais ce que je veux dire_

_Rendez-vous au chapitre 25 !_

_**Lysiane**_


	24. Message pour les lecteurs

Bonjour les gens,

Désolée de vous décevoir ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.

Non nous n'avons pas abandonné la fic soyez rassurés, des deux je suis Lysiane, c'est moi qui ait écrit le dernier chapitre en date. C'est au tour de Lucille d'écrire le prochain, et il faut l'avouer elle bloque un peu dessus.

Rassurez vous si jamais l'inspiration ne lui vient vraiment pas j'irai lui filer un coup de main quitte à écrire l'amorce du chapitre afin qu'elle puisse le continuer en paix.

Tout ceci pour vous dire encore un peu de courage, nous allons tout faire pour que le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt (avant le nouvel an nous l'espérons : ) Merci pour vos reviews et de restez fidèle à la fic malgré l'attente !

_A bientôt c'est promis._

Lysiane


	25. Des résidus d'enquête

Chapitre 24 / POV de Draco 

-Attends Attends réfléchissons un peu, si c'est Potter qui a reçu le colis alors qu'il est dans **mon** corps c'est que le type qui s'amuse à le terrifier sait que nous avons échanger nos apparences ! _paniquai-je en faisant tomber le livre derrière lequel je faisais mine de travailler depuis déjà une heure_

-Oh mon dieu !

-Merci Weasley pour cette extraordinaire réplique qui fait bien avancer l'histoire ! _marmonnai-je_

-Draco a raison ce n'est pas le moment de nager dans la semoule il faut qu'on progresse vite et qu'on découvre qui il est sinon il pourrai très bien révéler le changement de corps, ou vous faire chanter, ou_…commença Granger_

_-_C'est bon je crois qu'on a compris_ coupai-je _PutainPotter t'es là oui ou merde ?!

-Hein on parle de moi ?

-Mon dieu Malfoy déteint sur Harry ! De l'eau bénite vite !

-Weasley va faire ta crise de puritanisme ailleurs on a autre chose à foutre que t'écouter blasphémer sur moi !

-Puisque c'est ça je vais râler pendant une heure entière, maudire tous les serpentard, aller en cachette piquer de la bouffe en cuisine pour me gouinfrer tant qu'il n'y a personne et après je fantasmerai sur Blaise NAH !

-Fais donc ! _dis-je en lui faisant signe de déguerpir_

-**SILENCE !** _hurla Madame Pince_

Certes, la bibliothèque c'est pratique quand on cherche à résoudre un mystère et qu'on veut se faire discret mais c'est sûr que pour la bibliothécaire voir ma belle gueule à côté de Potter (qui entre parenthèse paraîtra tel un rat aux yeux de tous tant que je n'en aurai pas décidé le contraire et que je n'aurai pas personnellement profité de lui…qui a dit possessif ?!) cela peut paraître louche…

-Oui Madaame désolé Madaaame ! _disons-nous en cœur_

-Pas d'insolence sinon je vous fait récurer les toilettes jusqu'à la fin du siècle !

-Oh oui punissez moi ! _s'exclama Potter_

Je lui écrasais le pied en espérant lui réduire les orteils en bouillie et toussais en même temps en priant pour que la bibliothécaire ne l'ai pas entendu et accessoirement pour étouffer les cris de douleur de Potter

-Qu'à-t-il dit ?! _demanda la sorcière en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Potter_

-Rien rien non absolument rien ! Il est muet depuis l'été dernier ! Tiens Hermione nous devrions d'ailleurs l'amener à l'infirmerie pour voir ce qu'il a ! _proposai-je d'un ton faussement décontracté_

-Oh oui absolument quelle bonne idée ! _s'exclama Granger (qui soit dit en passant ne sais pas mentir) en tirant Potter par le bras_

Sans laisser à Pince le temps de répondre nous nous précipitons vers la sortie seul nous parviens un lointain « C'est louche » de la part de la femme. Je dépose _(jette serai peut-être plus approprié) _Potter dans un coin et dis en tentant de ne pas ameuter tout le château

-Putain Potter s'il te prend des envies suicidaires comme celle de te faire coller jusqu'à la fin de tes jours je t'en pries fais ce qu'il te plaît je jubilerai en silence mais je t'interdis d'assouvir ces pulsions tant que tu as **mon** apparence !

Ce petit insolent s'approche de moi un sourire en coin et me murmure à l'oreille

-Dommage nous aurions put nous amuser en étant de corvée de toilettes…

Je vire au rouge et Granger tousse pour rappeler à tous quelle est encore là.

-Hum oui bon hum nous règlerons ça plus tard en attendant nous avons toujours un problème sur les bras !

-Personnellement je pense que le problème est ailleurs…_rit Potter_

-Potter ?

-Oui ?

-Ta gueule !

-Regardez là !_hurla Granger_

-Attends que mon audition repasse en monde normal et après je pourrai envisager de suivre ton indication ! _grognai-je en me tapant les oreilles_

-Déconnez pas ! regardez lààà !

-Quoi ? mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a à la fin ! t'as des hallucinations Granger ou quoi ?! Ou alors t'as vu un miroir et t'as eu peur ?

-Mais là !

-Tu commences à m'énerver toi !

Potter poussa un hurlement

-ça y est voilà qu'il s'y met lui ! _soupirai-je en me prenant la tête entre les mains_ Asile sainte mangouste bonjour !

Je m'approchais et distinguais une ombre, une ombre déguisée en clown

-Quoi le cirque est en ville ? A moins qu'il soit parti et que tu aies raté le coche…

-Ne joues pas à ça Malfoy…

-Bouuu j'ai peur le grand méchant clown sait qui je suis !

-Je suis là pour Potter…

-Sans blague ? moi qui croyais que tu te promenais avec une tête de débile mental juste histoire de te prendre des tomates dans la gueule ! Le problème c'est que tu ne peux pas voir Potter j'ai réservé avant toi…

-Monsieur Potter ! _tonna une voix au loin_

_-_Mais c'est pas croyable on peut même pas se mettre sur la gueule en paix dans ce château ! _m'exclamai-je en me tournant vers la voix_

-Je vous prierez de rester correct Monsieur Potter sinon je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous mettre en retenue ! Qu'arrive-t-il à Monsieur Malfoy ? _demanda Mac Gonnagal_

-Il s'entraîne pour les prochains jeux olympiques ça se voit pas ? Ben il est traumatisé parce qu'il a eut peur voilà tout !

-Peur de quoi ?

-Je vous en pose des questions moi ?

-Une heure de retenue, vous l'aurez cherché.

-Ouïe mon image de marque en prend un coup là !

-Monsieur Malfoy vous m'entendez ?

-Il est effrayé pas sourd !

-Deux heures !

-C'est une vente aux enchères ou quoi ? deux heures, qui dit mieux ?

-Trois !

-Malfoy ! _éructa Potter sortant enfin de son cauchemar_

_-_Il parle de lui à le troisième personne ouf c'est bon il n'a rien, il est sauvé !_ soupira la directrice des gryffis_

_-_ça veut dire quoi ça ?_ demandai-je en haussant un sourcil_

-Oh Harry tu as oublié le travail que nous avons à faire !_ s'exclama Granger en me tirant par la manche_

-Mais_…protestai-je_ je suis pas une poupée en chiffon arrêtez de me tirer dans tous les sens merde !

-Ne me tente pas_…souffla à mon oreille Crivey qui passait par là_

J'eus un rictus de dégoût

-Attends Granger je vais vomir et je reviens !

-Arrête tes idioties Malfoy, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé sur le lieu du crime !

-Le lieu du crime ? quelqu'un est mort ?

-Le lieu où se tenait le clown !_ s'énerva Granger_

-Waw un nez rouge en plastique ça va vachement nous avancer pour trouver qui est l'idiot qui veut tuer Potter d'une crise cardiaque !

-Tu ne l'as pas entendu tousser ? le clown était malade !

-Et alors tu comptes le trouver pour aller lui filer un paquet de mouchoir ?

-Qu'est-ce qui est sale et rebutant et qui se dépose dans un nez de clown quand on est malade ?

-Je déteste les devinettes accouche !

-De la substance nasale…de l'ADN !

-Oui et je suppose que tu sais évidemment comment faire pour isoler l'ADN et tout jusqu'à retrouver celui qui portait ce truc ?

-Ben oui sinon j'aurai pas fais durer le suspens !

-T'attends quoi alors, le déluge ? Vas faire tes trucs là qu'on en finisse je veux pouvoir bouffer du clown au dîner !

-Et Malfoy t'as mangé un clown non ? s'esclaffa Weasley

-Tiens t'es de retour toi ? Tu peux partir hein on s'en sortaient très bien sans toi !

-Potter, Monsieur Malfoy vous réclame ! Je vous préviens si vous l'avez drogué…

-Ce serai tellement plus simple ! _soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel_

_A suivre…_

Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre, je vous pries de nous excuser encore pour cette trop longue attente mais merci de nous rester fidèle :D Comme vous l'aurez remarquez nous avons du modifier l'ordre bien que le dernier chapitre en date soit un pov de Draco celui-ci en est un également. J'ai pris cette place car Lucille était en panne sèche d'inspiration et qu'ainsi il lui sera sûrement plus facile d'écrire le prochain chapitre :p

Ce chapitre ci est plus court que les autres mais j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié tout de même…laissez nous une petite (ou grande) **review** pour nous le dire !

Merci à tous !

Lysiane


End file.
